


I See You

by morbidmouse



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, HeavyXmedic, Implied Relationships, M/M, RED Spy is a dick, Scout - Freeform, sniperXspy, tf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidmouse/pseuds/morbidmouse
Summary: My first TF2 fanfiction. Is some SniperXspy love. Sorry if its terrible =_=They start out at war, and end in love.Other relationships appear later on with other characters in tf2.  Plenty of dramallama (i hope), with enough smut (heres praying lol) and just a hint of plot?





	1. How Dare He

I See You.  
  
It was late afternoon. The sun’s orange glow bathed all it touched. Shadows were thrown long from the low sun. The corrugated iron buildings stood still as war waged around them. A BLU Scout ran around a windpump. He skidded to a stop and blew a bubble of pink chewing gum. He eyed where he had just ran from, looking for his pursuer. A RED Solider was running towards the Scout. His helmet bouncing with each clunky stride. The Scout's gum popped and he pulled it back into his mouth, "Sucker".  
The Scout had raced them out away from the main fight, knowing he could run circles around that dummy. He lifted his shotgun and was about to fire. The RED Solider saw the youngin raise his gun and steadied his own launcher.     
"Help!" Soldier called out, firing his rocket launcher.

Scout zoomed out of its target range, "Aint no one coming, buddy!" He began popping off his shotgun.

The solider narrowed his eyes, he wasn't going to be taken down by no dirty BLU!  
Before he could act however, there was a shot and the Scout fell down face first into the red dirt. Blood dripped out of the Boston’s temple. His cap skewered slightly.  
"Ah, I did it!" the Soldier laughed triumphantly and ran back towards the main fight.  
  
\----  
  
RED Sniper shook his head as he watched his teammate run off.  
  
"I did it, ya bloody galah" Sniper said, working the bolt to eject the shell. He looked back down into the scope and followed his teammate back to the fight. he had a good view of the battle from here. An unsuspecting BLU Heavy sauntered into view of the Sniper. Sniper lined up the shot and dropped the heavy quickly.  
Sniper took the cigarette from his mouth as he straightened up, lifting his eye from scope. He tapped ash off onto a jar of piss by his side. He put the cigarette back between his lips, then looked back through the scope, and put both hands on his sniper rifle. There was only a few minutes left before dark. These were the last moments that would count towards who would win the inevitable stalemate that both teams fight almost everyday.  
  
Sniper mumbled insults to himself as he shot at his BLU targets.  
  
\----  
  
The BLU Spy entered the RED Sniper’s camping position. It was on the top floor of the far  building on the RED's side. The Spy had his own brand of expensive and imported cigarette hanging from his mouth; Gauloises. He cloaked himself as he removed his butterfly knife from his suit jacket. Swinging it open and catching it in his hand. He slowly approached the enemy sniper.  
  
Sniper sniffed the air and lifted his head, like a dog, he smelt something different. Something that wasn’t his own stench, piss or smoke. His nose twitched and scrunched up at the distinct smell of Gauloises. He quickly stood, the chair falling back and hitting the floor. He pulled his SMG from his hip.  
"Trying to sneak up on me,eh mate?" He shot into the empty space of the room.  
  
Spy froze as a bullet whizzed past his head. Each bullet hitting the walls. Spy’s cloak hid him well, the Sniper was shooting at random. Sniper narrowed his eyes, "I know youre here, you prizzy wanker". Spy couldn't help but smirk, the bushman wasn't as dumb as he looked. Spy uncloaked, "Here I am"  
Spy flung his knife at the snipers arm. It landed in the snipers wrist. Sniper yelled, his cheap cigarette and SMG dropping to the floor , "Fucken Hell". He pulled arm towards self, yanked out the knife, and threw it to the ground, "You'll pay for that"  
  
"We will see, monsieur" The spy took a quick step to and pulled his gun out from his jacket. Sniper moved quickly too, grabbing his large machete from the box by his leg. They both spun towards each other till Spy's gun hovered inches from the Sniper's tinted sunglasses. Sniper's machete was a few inches from the Spy's neck.  
The alarm went off. Screaming from each speaker on each building. It indicated that the fighting was over. It was time for each man to return to their collective bases. The stalemate will continue.  
  
"I guess this is good bye" Spy said, "you're luck-  
  
Sniper pulled the machete up fast, slicing the spy's throat open.  
  
He smirked, "heh, prizzy wanker"  
  
Spy fell to the floor and stared up at the man who had just slit his throat. He watched him clean his big blade on his pants. This barbarian broke the rules! This was an outrage. Spy’s vision blurred and faded out.  
  
There was ringing in his ears. It turned to screaming. His body ached and his stomach churned. He felt as if he was spiraling down a large drain. Silence hit him abruptly and he opened his eyes. He was standing in his base re-spawn room, swaying on his feet. His team mates were just arriving back from the battlefield.  
"Ayyyee" Scout smirked, happy to see the Spy had been re-spawned last, "Who killed your ass, dummy?"  
"Last seconds too. tsk tsk Herr Spy" Medic smirked at the Spy as he walked past.  
"It was a lucky hit" Spy said simply, fingers going to his own neck. It was tender there.   
"Aha! if you say so" Scout said walking backwards to face Spy, "yer backstabber"  
Spy rolled his eyes. The boy called him that at least once a day. It was obvious no one trusted him, not even on his own team. Idiots. He was the best they had.    
  
\------  
  
BLU Spy stood in the re-spawn locker base.  
"Oh, I'm so ready" Scout said swinging his bat in anticipation, “try to keep up fellows”  
"Lets kill some REDs!" Solider yelled out, stomping his feet.  
"mmm yes, lets" BLU Spy smirked and narrowed his eyes at the doors, awaiting for the alarm to go off and the doors to fly open. He couldn't wait to get revenge on that stupid savage. He was going to show him what he gets for playing dirty with a BLU.  
  
The alarm blared and the doors flung open. Scout ran out the doors first, followed by Demo, Soldier, Heavy and Medic. Spy ran after his teammates. "At em, mates!" BLU sniper called, coming up the rear.

BLU Spy lit his black cigarette as he cloaked. He weaved between the RED's till he arrived at the far end building where he had died after the alarm yesterday. He stopped and took his cigarette from his lips and flicked it to the ground. The smell had tipped off the Sniper last time, he wasnt going to make the same mistake. That man had a nose like a dog. He slowly went up the stairs to the top floor. He could hear whistling. The RED sniper was still setting up. He was a lot slower than the BLU. Typical. What did he expect from the savage. He reached the top of the stairs and looked into the room.  
  
The RED sniper was lining up his empty jars, whistling a tune as he did. He then sat down on his chair and propped up his sniper rifle. He looked down through the scope, "come on, ya wankers. Get on the point"  
  
BLU Spy smirked and uncloaked, pulling his gun out, "Good day to you, maattteee", the spy said mockingly.  
Sniper spun around in surprise. Spy didn’t hesitate, he shot the bushman in the head. The sniper fell back and out of the window, hitting the ground, dead.  
Spy walked to the window and looked down at the corpse. Seeing the dead bushman gave him great satisfaction, "Au Revoir"  
BLU Spy ran back onto the main battle and continued the battle with the other BLU’s. He felt a spring in his step. That kill made him happier than any other had. 

The RED Sniper re-spawned into his own base. He grumbled and tilted his hat down. He hurried out of his base and up towards the same floor he had just fell out of. He eyed the room suspiciously, looking for any sign of the BLU spook. He quickly set up again and looked down at he battle through his scope. He shot an enemy Heavy down.  
"Shitze!" the Medic who was supporting the Heavy yelled, running to some cover.  
  
The Sniper smirked as the BLU's began to scatter. He then eyed the BLU Spy, who was running across the point, just beginning to cloak.    
"Bye, bye to ya head, mate" He said, shooting the Spy down.  
  
Spy opened his eyes, standing in is base, "Ughhh" he groaned. He ran back out of the base again. He headed straight back to the RED Sniper’s camp spot. Spy disguised himself as a RED Scout. He ran into the room, “Yo, sn-”.  
The sniper spun around on his chair and shot the Scout in the neck. Blood spluttered out as the scout turned back to his true BLU Spy form.  
  
"Try a bit harder, mate" Sniper smirked.  
  
Spy appeared in the base again, "Argh, repulsive bushman!" He clenched his fists, "I will not be made a fool of"  
He exited the base once again. This time he snuck up on the RED Sniper and back stabbed him, "ha!"  
Spy watched the re-spawn claim the Snipers body, “Hard to watch your back all the time”.  
  
Sniper opened his eyes in his base, "Argh, bloody back stabber, wanker"  
He tipped his hat up and jogged out. He went to a window in a building adjacent to the one he had just been killed in. The spy saw him set up from his old camp and ran back down and towards the Snipers new spot. "I think not!" Spy called as he stabbed the Sniper in the back again.  
  
Snipers eyes rolled back as his body fell forward and out the open window for the second time that day.  
"haha apologies~" Spy smirked, wiping his knife on a hankie.  
  
The two of them continued their personal vendetta throughout the day, killing each other over and over, paying little mind to the other mercenaries. Before they knew it the sun was setting and the alarm was blaring. BLU Spy smirked up at the RED Sniper who was perched on a roof. Sniper lifted up his rifle and looked down to the Spy. He smirked and lifted up his middle finger, "Mongrel"  
  
Spy rolled his eyes and turned back to. He walked back to his base. That filthy bushman was giving him more fight than he had expected, but it had been awhile since he had felt this alive. He walked back to his own quarters. Once the door was closed behind him, he lit a cigarette and walked over to his record player. He lowered the pin and the smooth classical music began to play. He closed his eyes and leant his head back. He exhaled smoke from his mouth up to the ceiling. He had gone through re-spawn a lot today. His body ached all over. His head pounded especially hard, having suffered many head shots. A long bath was in order.

  
________________________

  
The RED Sniper stretched out as well as he could in his tiny camper van. He rubbed the front of his neck. There was a slight burn there from having suffered several slit throats today from the BLU spy sneaking into his nest. Pins and needles danced over his back as well.  
  
The personal battle carried on for another two days. Each day filled with the two pursuing each other and only each other. The hunt was exhilarating for both. The next day Spy ran out of the base with his team, but trailed straight for the bush man's normal spot. He sprinted, wanting to get there as fast as he could. He cloaked as he rounded the corner of stairs. He headed up. The room was empty. Good. He had beaten the Australian here. He had different plans for today.  
  
RED Sniper came up the stairs slowly. His eyes searching the area for his BLU clad nemesis. His sniper rifle was swung over his shoulder, and he held his machete in hand. "Where are ya, frenchy?" He grumbled to himself. His thick brows furrowed as he chewed his bottom lip. There are only so many camping options in the area and heck, this one was his favourite. He wasn’t going to give it up because some French spy was trying to bully him out of it.   
  
BLU Spy de-cloaked. He was leaning his back against the opposite wall, one foot up on it. "Ah, on time as per usual; late. So predictable" Spy said,twirling his butterfly knife in his hand "But, I must say bush man, you have surprised me. You have killed me many more times than I thought possible for a filthy camper"  
  
"Aint that just peachy" Sniper growled, "Shut your gob. Lets get to it"  
Sniper held up his machete, keen for a knife fight.  
Spy closed his eyes and chuckled, "Non, not today"  
He began undoing his jacket, his smoke hanging from his lips. He took off his jacket, folded it neatly, then laid his knife on top of it. He set it on the window sill after making sure it was stable. He began walking towards the RED sniper, whose brows were even more scrunched up now. Spy flicked his smoke to the floor, "I grow tired of this little dance we've been doing. You've impressed me, Monsieur Sniper."  
  
"I'll slice ya bloody head off" Sniper retorted not liking how his foe was acting. Spy lurched forward quickly, grabbing the sniper by both wrists and slamming him against the wall behind him. He slammed his hand that held the machete again, but the bushman refused to let it go. He snarled at the spy. He had overpowered Spy many times over the last few days, yet in this wrestle, Spy held him up firmly. Spy narrowed his eyes, he noted the lack of struggling coming from the Sniper, who could give a lot more fight than he had. Holding onto the machete, seemed to resemble whatever resistance he still had. Spy smiled and looked the other man up and down. “You’re filthy” he said now being close enough to truly notice how much dirt Sniper had on him.  
  
Sniper tensed up as Spy's leg slid between his own legs. He felt the French man’s leg rub his inner thigh gently, inches from his crotch. Spy looked him up and down again as he kept his leg where it was. His eyes met the Sniper's. There was a clatter as Sniper let go of his machete and lurched his head forward to bare his teeth at Spy as an act of defiance. Spy laughed, “so wild”  
  
”Get ya bloody hands off me, spook”  
”Make me”  
  
With that Spy let go of Sniper. Sniper quickly grabbed the spy’s wrist and pushed him across the room to another wall. Spy laughed again as he did quick steps as not to trip over his own feet, “You’re a terrible dancer”.  
The sniper moved in long strides.  
Spy’s back hit the wall with a thud. He let out a low groan.  
  
Sniper watched the BLU spy through his orange tinted sunglasses. This had to be a trick. Some kind of tactic to get some RED intel from him. Spy looked back at the man, a smile on his lips. “You tease me” Spy purred and pushed his hips forward till they met the sharpshooters. Damn it. It sent tingles up the snipers stomach. A low groan came from Sniper as Spy's moved his small hips against him. It was teasing the Sniper. Sniper was about to say something when Spy's head looked right to the stairs suddenly.  
”Let me go” Spy hissed.  
  
Sniper was a taken back by the sudden change in Spy’s temperament. Going from a lust filled kitty to a hissy cat. He let the spy go. Spy quickly moved to the window sill. Sniper watched as the clothes on the window sill disappeared as Spy picked them up, cloaking himself. RED Scout came running up the stairs seconds later, "Yo, Snipes, ya gonna do any work today, or just gonna let us be sitting ducks out there? Cha been terrible lately"  
"My gun was jammed" Sniper lied with a frown and slung his sniper rifle to his hand, "I'm set now, mate."

  
Scout nodded and bolted back down the stairs. Sniper looked down at the Spy's cigarette on the floor. Smoke still trailing from its tip. He sighed, that was close. He looked around the room, wondering if Spy was still there. He had formed a semi in his pants from the exchange. He shifted his junk, "Spook?" he whispered. There was no response. He moved to the window and sat down on his chair. He looked through his scope at the battle field. He watched Scout re-enter the fray, bat high. Sniper shot the enemy BLU soldier that was about to murder the scout. Scout threw up a thumbs up for the sniper and ran off.    
  
Sniper felt a presence behind him, was it time for him and the Spy to begin their murder dance again?  
"Tonight. Your camper. We'll finish this" the french man's voice whispered in the snipers ear before trailing off. Sniper didn’t budge, he kept looking down his scope. Tonight. He felt a surge of excitement rise from his stomach. He adjusted his crotch again.  
  
That night Sniper sat in his camper van. It was parked on the outskirts of the base, only surrounded by red dirt and rocks. He was still fully dressed in his work gear. He had no idea what to expect tonight. He rubbed his hands nervously as he thought about the spy’s leg between his own and how much it had excited him. The Blu Spy wanted him. Was it a trick? What was it about him killing him over and over that had turned the french man on. He looked up when there was a knock at the door. He stood, the camper moving slightly with him. He moved to the door and opened it. His cheeks red.  
  
The Blu spy looked up to the Australian and smirked, noticing straight away at the blush. "Anyone see you?" The sniper asked.  
The spy frowned, "What do you take me for? an idiot? Now let me in so we can get this over with"  
Sniper narrowed his eyes, "Gotta get the urge out do ya?”  
”Naturally. I must have you” Spy looked to the campers dirty hands, “Aw your mitts are so dirty. When was the last time you showered?”  
Sniper pulled his hands to his chest a bit defensively, “listen mate, youre the one that came here…”  
”I’d like to make you come here too” Spy smirked at him, winking, back in seduction mode.  
  
Sniper pulled from and blushed. Spy tilted his head. This man seemed very different from the one he had battled for the last few days. All the confidence seemed to have dwindled down and exploded as a blush across the mans face.  
Spy decided to be forward, see how far he could push his way onto the larger man. If worse came to worse the sniper would surely just kill him and he’d re-spawn back in his own base. He slowly stepped up into the camper van towards Sniper.  
  
Sniper took a step back, “Now, mate. You can’t just come in” he bumped into his tiny kitchenette, the shelves rattling as he did, “This is my -”  
”Shh” BLU Spy said putting his arms up, either side of the bushman’s head. He kicked the van’s door shut behind him with his pointed shoe. The van really was small. Spy’s fingers almost brushed the ceiling and Sniper was a bit hunched. Sniper pulled his head back against the cabinets behind him.  
  
”Let’s make this simple, monsieur rouge Sniper” BLU Spy said, staring at Sniper who still wore his sunglasses.  
”Uh.. whats rouge?” Sniper said swallowing and frowning, not liking the spy pushing himself into his home, yet he was curious.  
  
”Red” Spy said dully, as if Sniper should already know that, “As I was saying, lets make this simple. No talking. Just pure pleasure”  
  
Spy leant closer to Sniper, their lips close. Both men had such different scents. Spy could smell the bushman's natural odor, mixed with his low grade cigarettes, bitter coffee and a faint smell of leather. To the sniper, Spy smelt of lavender, spices and his fancy smokes that seemed to tingle his nose hairs. Sniper closed his eyes.  
  
”And in the morning, we go back to killing each other. No strings” Spy continued and slowly slid his hands to the snipers glasses. He pushed them up. The glasses pushed Snipers dark hair up.  
”No strings” Sniper repeated back, keeping his eyes closed. As if afraid to open them up to witness the deal he was making. He couldn’t help himself. He felt ashamed. This was a BLU. A spook no less. Yet, here was an offer that he didn’t want to say no to. This person wanted him. It had been so long since anyone had wanted Sniper in this way. Spies seemed to have particularly refined tastes, especially if hes anything like the RED Spy that Sniper knew who couldn’t turn his nose up anymore at him. It also had been so long since he felt someone elses lips on his own.  Decades in fact. And no one would ever had to know who he gave into.  
  
Spy watched the Sniper stand there in thought. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the man’s crotch, wanting to get a reaction from the larger man. Sniper’s eyes shot open, “bloody Hell”  
”Oh, you're awake. You had gone quiet. I was afraid you had fell asleep on me, or died” Spy replied.  
  
To be continued...


	2. A Spook in the Sheets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The no strings arrangement is beginning.

CHAPTER TWO

”I’m awake” Sniper growled, “and we got a deal, but don’t breath a word of this to anyone” 

”Naturally” Spy said tightening his grip slightly. 

Sniper bit his lip, “ease up”   
”What happened to the man on the battlefield?” Spy asked, “He wouldn't tell me to ease up”  
”That’s work….This is…”Sniper’s sunnies dropped from his forehead back down onto his nose, “…um”   
”Pleasure~” Spy smirked walking his gloved fingers up the Snipers chest. He began undoing the buttons.   
Sniper stayed paralyzed like a deer in headlights. Spy opened the Sniper’s red shirt and looked to his chest. He was surprised to see large scars on his chest. A large Y on his chest like those of the corpses in a morgue. The cut was clean. Most definitively done with a surgeon’s scalpel. He imagined the flesh being cut open and pulled back to reveal the ribs, blood and lungs under the hairy skin. Spy ran his hands up through the bushman’s hairy chest. 

Sniper watched him. He was hoping the spook wouldn't ask about the scars. Talking about the Medic’s work gave him shivers. He just wanted to forget about it all. 

Spy continued to push off the snipers vest and red shirt completely. Revealing more scars from the Snipers pits to his forearms. A matching set on each arm. Spy’s hands then slid up the man’s chest to his face. He pulled off the sunglasses again. The sniper’s eyes looked away, as if looking directly at the Spy would set him ablaze. Spy smiled as he saw the Sniper’s cheeks blush again. 

”You’ve a better body than I imagined” Spy said, “You're bigger than our sniper”   
”Coz he’s from wanksville Sydney” Sniper said, screwing his nose up.   
”Which is?” Spy cocked an eyebrow.   
”The big smoke” Sniper replied.   
Spy narrowed his eyes at the sniper, unsure if he was actually fucking around with him, “I think less talking”   
He grabbed Snipers belt and began undoing it roughly. Sniper tensed up, “Woah, ease up. Lets just…move first”   
He nodded over to his small loft bed to the left of him.   
Spy turned his head and eyed the small bed, “That is a shelf”   
”….’s my bed”   
”It is a shelf with a blanket” 

Sniper frowned. His van had been his home for many years now. He didn’t think it was that bad, but now seeing Spy eye it, he began to feel ashamed. Spy released the Sniper’s belt. Spy began taking off his own suit jacket, loosening his tie, and un buttoning his shirt. 

”Get on the bed then” Spy said.

Sniper shimmered around the spy and pushed off his big boots before climbing up the ladder to the bed. He laid down and listened. He could hear the ruffling of clothes as Spy stripped. He gently touched the ceiling with his finger, then adjusted a framed picture on the wall behind his head. The picture was of him and his parents on their farm. He flinched a little when the BLU spy’s head popped up next to him. Spy was standing on the ladder, looking at Sniper in bed. 

”Mon dieu” Spy said, slinking next to.   
Sniper let out a laugh as he saw the Spy’s pale thin arm and legs. He rarely visited the communal showers at the base, not that RED Spy ever used them. But once communal showers were the only option due to plumbing problems(not that Sniper showered during this time. He had kept to his camper), he remembered Scout jeering the Spy’s body. He had never seen it though. Only heard the Scout’s description, to which he compared the spy to mozzarella sticks. He smirked, he really wished he had showered during that time now. It would have been a delight to see that snob stripped bare. Besides that stupid mask of course. 

”And what is so funny?” BLU Spy said, looking displeased, one brow raised slightly. 

”and I thought I was lanky” Sniper said looking at the french man. 

Spy still wore his gloves, tie, mask and blue silk boxers. Spy crouched over the bushman and yanked his pants down a bit angrily, not liking being laughed at. That took the smile from the sniper’s face. Sniper grabbed the wall as his pants were yanked down forcefully. Sniper wore white cotton shorts underneath his pants. His legs were covered in thick black hair. 

”Ha!” Spy said seeing the man’s legs. He pulled some of the hair.   
”Ah!” Sniper frowned and pinched the Spy’s arm.   
”Don’t touch me, you filt-” Spy hissed defensively, an automatic response to being touched by such dirty hands. He cleared his throat, regaining some composure.   
Sniper raised his brows at the Spy, a bit a taken back by the sudden change in the man.   
Spy wiggled his tie off over his head, “keep those dirty paws off me”   
He grabbed Sniper’s wrists and pushed them to the beds railing. He began to tie them together with the tie. Sniper struggled a little. 

”Trust me” BLU spy growled. 

”I cant” Sniper growled back, but let the Spy continue binding him. 

”You’re such a baby” Spy said rolling his eyes. He tugged the tie to make sure it was fastened well. 

”Says the man that's afraid of a bit of dirt” Sniper snorted. 

”shh shh” Spy said sliding his gloved hand down to Snipers shorts. His hand stopping over the top of the Sniper’s cotton briefs. He massaged the bulge underneath. Spy’s cold blue eyes watched the man before him. Sniper let out a soft moan and pushed his head back. He closed his eyes. Spy rubbed with more pressure. Sniper began to harden under the Spy’s touch. Spy grabbed the hardening length and jerked softly. 

Sniper let out another low moan through bared teeth. He turned his head into his own arm. His cheeks were flushed and his hips slowly bucking towards the Spy’s touch. Spy liked watching the pleasure he was giving to the man who had killed him relentlessly over the last few days. Sniper seemed to be fighting the urge to moan.

”That nice?” Spy asked.   
”Bloody oath” Sniper replied, eyes still shut.   
Spy pulled the cloth shorts from Sniper’s hips and down the long hairy legs. He threw them onto the floor and looked down at the naked marksmen before him. Sniper still had his head turned away, cheeks red and eyes shut.   
”You shy~?” Spy purred, rubbing his smooth gloves up the hairy legs of the sniper. He parted the legs. 

Sniper didn’t answer. He tightened up when he felt the wet touch of the BLU’s tongue on his inner thigh. He let out a shaky exhale. Spy bit lightly and sucked Sniper’s inner thigh. He smirked as he saw soft blue begin to appear on Sniper’s skin. Content with his hickey, Spy moved up to Sniper’s hardened penis. He licked up to the tip and looked up to the Sniper. He was looking away still. Spy let his saliva slide down the cock before taking it in his mouth. 

Sniper moaned softly again. The spook was good with his tongue and his hands. He tugged gently at his binds, just checking that they were still indeed there. He was being pleasured like he hadn't been in years. Sniper had forgot how good it felt. He began thrusting gently, but Spy grabbed Sniper’s hips firmly and held them in place. This warranted a moan from Sniper. Something about being controlled made his desire burn more. 

Spy relished the hoarse moans that Sniper was releasing, but from fear of the fun finishing early, he lifted his head. Sniper’s chest was rising and falling faster than usual. Spy had really worked him up. 

Sniper smiled a toothy grin, head still turned into his own bicep, “Not too bad, mate” 

”Are you going to blush and look away like a school boy all through this?” Spy asked, stroking hip to knee on Sniper’s legs.   
”Thought you didn’t like to be seen?” Sniper replied, an attempt to hide his own embarrassment.

”That's on the battlefield. This is not. I want your attention.” Spy said, enjoying the view he had as he continued to stroke the legs.

Sniper’s legs were apart, either side of the spy. His cock standing wet and throbbing. His balls hung to the mattress. 

Sniper didn’t reply again. Spy narrowed his eyes, “Non?”   
Still no answer.  
Spy grabbed the sniper’s balls firmly and squeezed. This got a reaction. Sniper tensed up and growled. His lanky legs went up fast and he planted his feet firmly on the Spy’s shoulder, before pushing back hard. The length of Sniper’s legs easily pushed Spy back against the wall, his legs still not fully straight. Sniper glared at the spy who began to chuckle.

Spy bit his lip and and stared back into Sniper’s eyes. A deviant look in Spy's eyes that made Sniper slide his feet off him.   
”Don’t be grabbing the jewels, mate” Sniper said.   
”You think you could get my shorts off with those feet?” Spy asked and leant forward so his knees were on the mattress and his ass up. 

Sniper looked down to the Spy’s blue boxers. He wasn’t sure he could, but he could try? He lifted his legs up and tried his best to hook his big toe into the french man’s elastic band. He slipped the first few times. He could feel the Spy’s eyes bore into him. Once the toes were in he slid them down. Moving in sync, Spy lifted his knees up, shifting his weight to his toes. The shorts were slid to his ankles. 

”Very good” Spy said flatly.   
Sniper gave a small smile, he was genuinely pleased to have received praise for his task. Spy lowered his naked body onto Sniper’s. Spy smiled, feeling the other mans length against his stomach.   
”Now we are naked” Spy said. 

Sniper swallowed, “Well, ya got ya gloves and mask on” 

”and so it will stay” Spy replied, his lips hovering above Sniper’s.   
He closed his eyes and kissed Sniper. Sniper closed his eyes and kissed back.His nose breathing in the cloth and smoke smell of the mask. Spy’s tongue slipped into Sniper’s mouth. Sniper pushed his tongue back gently against Spy’s. Spy pushed back with more force, as if challenging the Sniper’s tongue. Sniper returned with more force. Both men kissed each other roughly. 

Spy sat up, his back hunched as not to hit his head on the low ceiling. He reached over and pulled one end of his tie. It slid off the Sniper’s wrists and rail in one smooth movement.   
”I think it is your turn to pleasure me” Spy smirked.


	3. Bedroom Bushman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper tries to embrace the bedroom bushman within.

CHAPTER THREE

”M-m-me?” Sniper said blushing again.  
”Ha” Spy laughed seeing the sniper’s face redden, “Yes, bushman. Ravish me~” 

Sniper slowly sat up and looked at the spy awkwardly. Spy rolled his eyes, “honestly, I prefer the man on the battlefield compared to this….shy boy”  
”I aint never laid with a man before” Sniper said in protest, “I-I don’t wanna…make a fool of myself”  
”So what if you do” Spy said looking at him, “Who am I going to tell?” 

Sniper tilted his head slightly, his brows furrowing cutely in thought. The spy was right. He did a sigh of relief, “Ya right, spook” 

”Always” Spy said. 

Sniper grabbed Spy by his shoulders and pushed him back onto the mattress. 

”Let’s get bloody primal then” Sniper growled lowly, holding Spy down.  
Spy raised his brows in surprise. This sudden turn in the marksman made all the difference in the Spy’s mood. It filled him with more desire than he had felt in a long time. His lips curled into a smile, “lets” he replied. 

Sniper leant down and frenched the Spy roughly. Sniper pulled from Spy. Their blue eyes stared back at each other briefly. 

”So…I do what you did? With…my mouth?” Sniper said, his “primal” self fleeting.  
”That would be superb” Spy said.  
”Any tips?” Sniper asked.  
”No teeth” Spy smirked.  
Sniper laughed, “I know that much”  
”Just do what comes natural” Spy said, “I will tell you if I don’t like it” 

Sniper nodded. It seemed simple enough. He knew what he liked about receiving a blow job. He just had to copy that. He slowly moved down to Spy’s hard member. He wanted to do well. He didn’t want the Spy to think he was bad. He didn’t want to be bad at anything. He swallowed. Lets get to it, aint no time like the present.  
He took his mouth around Spy’s penis and slid it into his mouth. He slid his tongue down the shaft and bobbed his head. He sucked gently.  
Spy watched Sniper and moaned softly. 

The moans egged Sniper on. He bopped his head more and sucked with more pressure. Spy opened his legs a bit more. He reached his hand into Sniper’s thick hair and grabbed a handful. Sniper looked up to the Spy. Spy moaned and bit his lip. The view of Sniper taking his cock in his mouth and looking back at him drove him crazy. So many times the larger man had pushed him down on the battle field and slit his throat, and now that same man was taking him in his mouth. Sniper let out a soft moan. Spy leant his head back, “mon dieu” he whispered.

Spy pulled Sniper’s head back by his hair. He was drawing close to climax and wanted the man to stop. Sniper’s head was pulled away from Spy’s erection. Some spit trailing from Sniper’s mouth to the head of Spy’s penis. 

”Was that good?” Sniper asked licking his lips.  
”It was ok” Spy said flatly, not wanting to give the RED any satisfaction in his work. Sniper’s brows furrowed again, as if he had let himself down. Spy almost felt bad. He cupped Sniper’s cheeks, “It was a good view”  
Sniper smiled. 

Sniper got on his knees and slid his hands up Spy’s body, and then back down to his legs.Sniper’s head brushed against the ceiling, he had to hunch. Spy watched the RED’s expression. It was calm. He was glad the Sniper had gotten over his blushing and awkwardness. It was wasting both of their time. Though he had to admit, he did find it cute to find the rough bushman to be so shy in the bedroom.  
“Show me the fierceness you showed me on the battle field, monsieur Sniper” Spy said bluntly, hoping to coax out the efficient professional that had killed him many times on the field.  
Sniper gave into his urges. His cock was hard and it had been so long since touching another person in this way. He grabbed the man roughly. If this bloody spook wanted to be dominated, then Hell, he was gonna dominate him. Sniper flipped Spy onto his stomach and yanked his hips up. Sniper smirked at Spy’s pale ass and gave it a firm slap, leaving a red mark.  
Spy gave a surprised yelp. He was not expecting that. 

He saw Sniper reach over to the small window sill and grab a jar of Vaseline. Sniper scooped some out and put the now lidless jar back on the sill. Sniper rubbed the Vaseline along his own shaft. He let out a low groan of pleasure. Spy looked over his shoulder at the man. Sniper then slid a lubed finger down Spy’s ass crack, circling the hole when he got there. Spy continued to watch him. Sniper’s eyes flicked to Spy’s. He held eye contact as he slipped a finger in. Spy’s expression changed only a little, his mouth dropping slightly. Sniper slid his finger in and out and proceeded to add another. This got a moan from the Spy who then looked away.  
Sniper smirked and began to finger the spy with more force. He slapped the pale ass again. Spy let out a gasp then a moan. This gave Sniper great confidence. What he was doing, he was doing it well. The Spy seemed to enjoy it. Now filled with new found sexual confidence, Sniper let out a low growl, “Ya bloody like that? I’m gonna fuck you. Fuck you like I fuck you on the field. Over and over. Till you're nothing but a pile o’ quivering limbs”  
Spy felt Snipers hot breath on the back of his neck. Finally, he got the primal Sniper he had imagined. The deep voice of the Sniper sent shivers through the spy. Spy let out a long moan. He wanted to be fucked so bad. 

”Oui, baise-moi… Je le veux” Spy moaned, his words quivering with each thrust of Sniper’s fingers. 

Sniper took the French man using his native tongue as a good sign. Perhaps his mind was too clouded to think straight, to translate it over. To have that power over someone heightened Sniper’s ego. He slid his fingers out and slapped Spy’s ass before grabbing the man’s hips and pressing the tip of his erection against Spy’s entrance. Spy pushed back as Sniper pushed in. The Vaseline warranting for a smooth entry. Sniper moaned. Feeling the tightness around him felt so good. He began thrusting. Spy’s ass slapped against the Sniper’s hips. The van rocked slightly with each thrust.

Spy moaned and whispered in french as he clenched the sheets. Sniper kept thrusting, keeping the moaning to the minimum. He watched the BLU Spy’s face. It was on its side, pushed into the pillow. The man’s eyes were shut and his teeth clenched, only opening to mutter something in french, which Sniper could only guess were profanities. Spy’s mask shifted a little as the thrusts moved Spy’s whole body. Some dark hair slid out from under the mask, above the eyes. It curled up slightly. There was grey strands in it. Sniper stared as he kept thrusting. This was the first he had ever seen of any Spy under the mask. Sniper could only imagine that under the mask was a man with black hair that was now greying. That led Sniper down the thought trail of Spy’s age. He couldn’t pinpoint the man’s age. Above 30 surely. Below 45? Maybe he aged well. It was hard to tell as this was the first time seeing the Spy’s skin which was usually hidden under his suit. The man’s chest was bare, so no grey hairs there. But grey hairs? Was that from age or stress. 

Sniper’s hips moved in a rhythmic motion. His mind still wondering, barely noticing the task he was doing, or the Spy’s moans. His mind could wonder like this, years of sitting behind a scope for hours, mind elsewhere but still on the task at hand. Muscle memory, is it? Grey hairs. Sniper occasionally found the random one in his comb or among his chest hair, which he usually pulled out when he was bored. But- 

Snipers thoughts came to a halt when Spy growled, “Talk dirty to me, bushman” 

Sniper blinked, coming back to the situation. He looked at the man he was thrusting into. He reached down and grabbed the back of Spy’s head. He could feel the hair under the mask. Spy tensed up, afraid the mask was being ripped off. But it stayed in place. Sniper held it, then pushed Spy’s head down into the pillows more and held it there as he thrusted harder into Spy, “Ye bloody liked being fucked, don’t cha?”

Spy moaned and closed his eyes again. Spy slid his own hand down to jerk himself. 

”Dominating ya fucking ass” Sniper growled, thrusting harder. He moaned himself. “You’re mine. You're fucking tight little asshole is mine” 

Sniper lost himself to the feeling. It felt so good and Spy was moaning more, loving the Sniper’s voice. Sniper’s grip tightened on Spy’s head, “Ah I’m bloody gonna cum”  
He thrusted roughly. Sniper threw his head back and screwed his face up as he came inside Spy. Spy gave himself a few more quick jerks before cumming himself on the Sniper’s sheets. Both men panted heavily. Sniper slowly pulled from Spy. He sat back, back against the wall, knees up and apart so he could see Spy. Spy rolled onto his back so he wasn’t laying in his semen. He looked to his hand that had been jerking himself off. The glove had some semen smeared on it. He frowned and pulled his glove off. 

”You sure like being man handled there, mate” Sniper smirked. 

Spy’s face returned no pleasantries, “shut up”  
He grabbed his boxers and tie. He moved to the ladder and slowly climbed down, keeping his butt clenched. Sniper watched the spy pull on his clothes. He slid the escaped lock of hair back into his mask. Spy adjusted his tie around his neck, turned and exited the camper. He didn’t look at the Sniper at all. Sniper stared at the door then back to his bed. A feeling of discomfort rising in his stomach. Such an intimate act followed by such a cold exit left the Sniper feeling disconnected. Sniper noticed the hickey on his inner thigh that Spy had given him. He rubbed it gently. He looked to the picture of his parents above his bed. He sighed and grabbed the blue glove Spy had left. Sniper brought it to his nose and gave the glove a sniff, smelling the Spy’s seed. Sniper loved to inhale scents. Even unpleasant ones. Now he had a bed to remake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I butchered the French parts. 
> 
> **Oui, baise-moi… Je le veux: Yes, fuck me ... I want it


	4. The Speeding Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrote this up at 2am =_= 
> 
> Chapter title just a nod at the ship name for scout and sniper...for comedic purposes?

Sniper stood in the respawn room with his fellow team mates. It was the next morning and everyone was getting ready for the fight. Medic was leaning on the locker by the Heavy, talking hushed in his native tongue. The Heavy nodding his head every now and then as he looked over his large gun. He set it down then picked up the Medigun pack. He held it up. Medic turned his back to and slid his arms into the straps as Heavy held the pack up. It looked like a scene where a mother would slid her child’s back pack on them before school. Scout was tying his shoes tight. A foot up on the bench. The Engineer was checking he had everything he needed in his toolbox. The Pyro was sitting on the bench beside him, watching quietly. Soldier was practicing twirling his rocket launcher and standing at attention, something in which he had indeed perfected. 

RED Spy was standing unamused in the middle of the room. He was playing with his zippo lighter. It was silver with a red skull on each side. He was flicking alight a flame, closing the lid, spinning the base, catching it, then relighting it. A cigarette already hung from his lips,and a lazy trail of smoke coming off from it. His eyes stared ahead. He looked tired, but mostly bored. Sniper looked the spy up and down, trying to imagine if he looked the same naked as the BLU spy had. Spy was tall, with long legs and long arms. His shoulders were wide. His red suit hiding his skin. Sniper wondered if he was as hairless as the BLU, or even if he had black and grey hair on his head.  
That made Sniper then think of the BLU’s Sniper. BLU Spy said he was bigger than his sniper. Sniper had only seen his BLU counterpart a few times on the battlefield. He had only been doing this for 3 months now, and the other Sniper seemed to like camping just as much as he did. Its their nature after all. He knew the other Sniper was from Sydney from when he first joined. The recruitment officer had asked if he was from Sydney, having seen on his profile that he was originally from Australia too. Which Sniper told them that not everyone from Australia is from Sydney and that its a big bloody country. 

From what he had seen of the BLU sharpshooter, the man was younger, his hair longer and lighter, almost like a brown mullet. His brows were thicker and in a permanent scowl. He moved around a bit more too, probably due to his age. Sniper had seen him walk up and down his camping area, eye down the scope. He was missing most of his shots, which he could only guess was due to the movement and perhaps lack of experience. However, this had made it harder for him to head shot him. But a timed shot after watching his movement pattern briefly seemed to work out well enough to adding another death under RED Snipers belt. 

Sniper hadn't realised he was still staring at Spy. His mind miles away, thinking about the BLU marksman. RED Spy had noticed however and flicked his zippo shut angrily, “What?” he growled. Sniper blinked, coming out of his thought bubble, “Oh, miles away”  
”Get your eyes off me, bushman. Or I’ll take them off me” Spy hissed and turned his head away.  
Sniper frowned, looked away and thought, “fucking little uppidy shit”  
Spy’s french accent had rung similar to the BLU’s, however the RED seemed more harsh than the BLU’s. BLU’s voice seemed to roll smooth and purr, even when he was swearing. 

Sniper double checked himself. Machete. Check. Sniper rifle. Check. SMG. Check” he petted down his body, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He did another look around the room. The Scout was tugging on a different hat than usual. This cap was a simple white MANN. CO cap. It was odd seeing the younger man in a different cap than usual. Sniper stared at the Scout, wondering why the change. Scout turned the hat backwards, warranting the cap basically useless against keeping the sun out of his eyes, assuring that the cap was just for looks. Scout’s eyes caught Sniper’s and the runner smirked. 

”Yo, you gotta get some better hats man. And oh snap. Is that the best gun you have? Pffttt” Scout leaned his head back and let out a laugh, sliding his foot to the floor from the bench.  
Sniper frowned and placed a hand to his old slouch hat.  
”This is a good gun” Sniper had made many good head shots with this gun. The runner didn’t know what he was talking about.  
”Yeah, ok pally” Scout said, rolling his eyes, and moving towards the doors. 

As soon as the match started Sniper moved up to his second favourite spot. He set up and hummed to himself. He looked down the scope as the RED and BLU attackers collided in a bloody explosion, all trying to murder each other. The explosions courtesy of the Soldiers and Demos present. Sniper caught eye of the the BLU Spy. He was cloaking as he exited a building, obviously planning on assisting his team with some back stabs. Sniper felt a wave of discomfort fall over him at the slight sight of the Spy. He felt ashamed. How he had acted last night…The things he had said. Oh God. Things he had done. Sniper took a sharp inhale. He’d never said such things in the bedroom before. It was so vile. Why did he say those things? No wonder the Spy had left without a word. Sniper’s hands began to sweat under the grip of the rifle. 

BLU Spy decloaked to stab the RED Demo as he was about to rain an explosive shower down onto the point.  
”Arghh ‘ev heathen” Demo slurred as he toppled forward.  
Spy spun his butterfly knife gracefully and took a drag from his cigarette.  
”Oi! Its a spy!” RED Scout said as he rounded the dead Demo. Scout began popping off his gun at the Spy. BLU Spy began sidestepping the shots. He pulled out his own gun and returned fire. Scout was just as good at moving out of harms way, if not better. Sniper watched the dance the two were doing. He lined up the shot and pulled the trigger.

The Scout fell. He had moved in line of the shot at the last second. He moved fast and he fell even faster. It was an instant death. Sniper straightened up immediately, “Fuck”. He had just accidentally shot his own team mate. This warranted a raised eye brow expression from the BLU Spy. Sniper stared at the limp body of the dead Scout. That was unprofessional. He was sure the shot was clear…Fuck that boy moves fast.  
”Hope he didn’t think I did that deliberately” Sniper grumbled. 

The BLU Spy quickly cloaked as RED Heavy and Medic closed in on the point. Sniper felt even worse now. What if the Spy thought he did that on purpose? As some kind of gesture to him? No, surely he knew he wouldn't think that. Sniper felt his stomach knot up. He felt even more embarrassed now. Sniper had to kill the Spy. Show him that the bullet lodged in the now fading Scout’s head was meant for him. He eyed the Heavy and Medic. He had seen the Spy target the pair before. He usually went for the Medic first. Despite the large pack on his back, Spy could still fit a clean neck stab in.  
Sniper watched the Medic, waiting for Spy to attack. Just as he had predicted; Spy uncloaked directly behind Medic, arm raised. Sniper had but a moment to react. Line up the shot. Shoot. Now. Trigger. He pulled the trigger fast. Yes! Head shot. Sniper was proud of that one. Spy fell back, a bullet wound in his left eye. Medic let out a shriek as the bullet had whizzed past his head and into his unknown attacker. He let out a sigh of relief and gave a nod in Sniper’s direction. The Heavy hadn't even noticed. His face contorted into a mean frown as he continued to spray his expensive bullets at the oncoming enemy. Sniper felt his stomach ease up a bit. Good. He killed the Spy.


	5. We're on the same bloody team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout confronts Sniper for the accidental head shot. Spy gets two birds with one stone.
> 
> uploading at 2am again >.> So please forgive me for any mistakes.

Sniper heard the runner before he saw him. His feet tip tapping up the wooden stairs. Sniper moved his head to look to the entrance of the room. RED Scout appeared, bat over his shoulder, and a large bubble of gum at his lips. He sucked the air from the bubble in angrily as he approached his teammate. He swung his bat from his shoulder and chewed his gum with some aggression, “Nice aim there, dumbass”  
”It was an accident, mate. Ya got in front of my shot” Sniper said watching the younger man, “Least it was quick. I dropped the Spy moments later”  
”OH WELL THEN” Scout threw his head back as he stopped in front of the Sniper, “I guess its all fucking fine then. Nah uh, pally, I don’t think so! Theres some pay back due!” 

Scout pointed his bat at Sniper, its end pressing against the Australian’s chest. Sniper stared up to the Scout through his orange tinted glasses. Was this kid for real? Scout had apparently only arrived on base a month or two before Sniper had, so they both were newish to the team. Sniper had no real reason to respect the boy. The runner was rude, loud, inexperienced and younger than himself. The kid should suck it up and get over it. Does he really expect the Sniper to just let him bash his head in?  
The Scout prodded the Sniper’s chest with the bat, “Ya hear me?” 

Scout took the bat back and lined up a swing to Sniper’s jaw. Sniper reached out and grabbed the runner’s bat before he had a chance to make the hit. He held the bat’s end with his strong grip. He pushed it away.  
”It was an accident.” Sniper said. He knew he had fucked up, but that didn’t warrant for his jaw to be dislodged and his skull caved in. He knew how much the boy loved to hurt people, or so he bragged all the time. Grass grows, birds fly, yadda yadda. He wasn’t going to let the Scout hurt him over an accident, which he could argue, was in some part the Scout’s own fault. But he wasn’t going to. That’d just rile the Scout up more.

With the shove of the bat the Scout had frowned, “An accident? A bullet to the skull aint no accident. Tell ya what” He patted the bat in his hand, “I’ll make it nice and quick. One swing? Heck, I’ll even just blow ya brains with--” 

Sniper had enough. The Scout was wasting both of their time. They were losing the match and this stupid guy just wanted revenge over an accident!? Sniper stood up, his tall lanky frame now shadowing over the shorter man. Sniper’s lips tugged into a snarl, “Listen, mate. Ya wasting everyone’s bloody time. Get your ass on the point”

Scout looked up at the taller man. He swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes. He was as stubborn as he was fast. “Yeah, once I got what is due”  
He saw the sniper move for his machete and Scout responded with a bat to the Sniper’s hand. Sniper swore loudly and tried to grab for the kid’s bat, “We’re on the same bloody team!”  
”Its only fair I send you to respawn!” Scout yelled, his voice going high at the end. He moved the butt of his bat back and hit Sniper directly on his nose. There was a crack and blood came gushing out. 

The scout took a sharp inhale and quickly stepped from his teammate. Fear flickered over his face momentarily, as the bushman snarled more viciously than he ever had. The fear didn’t last long in the Scout, he quickly smirked, “Yeah, that’s what you get. And that’s just the beginning. Just let me kill you, man. Its only fair” 

Rage filled Sniper. This younger, smart ass, little city boy shit wants him to submit and let him just die at his hand. He felt the blood from his nose slide down over his lips and to his chin. He wanted to shoot the boy in the temple again. His heart pounded and his chest heaved. Pain stung him at his nose and a headache was beginning in the back of his head. “It was an accident” Sniper repeated through bared teeth. He had to try and be calm. Be professional. No matter how much he wanted to punch his teammate. Which was a lot. 

Scout growled and swung his bat back and hit Sniper hard in the knee. Sniper let out a yell and dropped down. He reached out and grabbed the window sill just in time to catch himself. The pain. Sniper had to close his eyes and tense his jaw. There had been a crack. Pain pulsed and burned at his knee. He wouldnt be making any good shots in this condition. The Scout was so much better at close quarters fighting than the Sniper. He moved faster and was used to it. Sniper rarely had to fight someone so close. The BLU Spy was usually his only practice here. 

”Ya just making this worse for yourself” Scout said, almost feeling bad, “I’m gonna send you to respawn now, ok?”  
”Get it over it” Sniper growled, giving in. He was in too much pain to be any good now anyway.  
Scout smiled and excitedly wound up a swing. He held his bat back and rolled his wrists.  
*  
BLU Spy stepped out of his base and headed straight for the Sniper’s spot. The shot on the Sniper’s own Scout earlier had been hilarious, but he had to pay Sniper back for that head shot. He was so looking forward to making that Medic drop. Making blood spurt out of the doctor’s neck, as the Heavy felt the hum of the medigun leave him, only to receive his own nice back stab. But Sniper had robbed him of that pretty picture, and anyway, it was expected. Their game was over. Their no strings attached night was over. Back to normal business. Someone kills you, you kill them back. However, Spy was bored of the idea pursuing Sniper alone in deaths, as he had done a few days before hand. This would be simple pay back. 

Spy made his way up the wooden stairs silently. He heard the RED’s Scout’s voice. Seemed he had the same idea Spy had; payback. He cloaked and entered the room to see the Sniper’s mouth and chin drenched in blood and him on his knees in front of the Scout. A good look…But wow. What an embarrassment. He didn’t expect to see the Scout actually have this larger, and older man beaten down. Yet here the runner was, lining up his final swing. A strong one to send the Sniper to respawn. 

With butterfly knife drawn, Spy approached the boy’s unprotected back, ready to stab. He uncloaked behind him. Sniper’s eyes widened at the sight of blue materializing behind Scout, and Scout’s eyes widened at the sound of the decloak right behind him. He went to spin around but it was too late. The Spy drove his knife deep into Scout’s back. Scout let out a cry and fell to his knees, then to his face. 

The BLU stepped over him as he bled out, eyes on the Sniper. Spy went to grab the RED Sniper who was already reaching for his machete. The Spy quickly jabbed his already bloody blade into the Sniper’s neck, just above his collarbone. The hilt pressing against the skin. Sniper stopped all movement of his body. His face contorting into one of pain. He did a sharp intake of air, his hand now going to Spy’s wrist. Spy withdrew fast, taking his blade with him. Blood rushed out of the wound.  
Scout could swear he heard the Spy say something, but he wasn’t sure. His vision was blurring and he was close to death. He knew there was this hate between Spies and Snipers that burned stronger than any other class. Well Engineers seemed to hate Spies just as much, but most Spies didn’t return the feeling. He could only imagine what vile words the Spy was whispering to Sniper as the man took his last breaths. Scout closed his eyes as he died and respawn took him. 

Sniper fell back onto the wall. His hand going to his neck. He breathed in again. Pain drove into him and blood sputtered into his mouth. He blinked fast. Sniper looked to Scout taking his last breaths then to the BLU Spy hovering over him. Spy was hunched in front of him. 

”Couldn’t resist such easy prey” Spy smirked, wiping his blade on the Sniper’s sleeve, “Seems you are distracted today. Off shots…Letting a Scout beat you so. Tsk tsk. Good look on you though. Bloody and on your knees”  
Spy took the Sniper’s chin in his hand and tilted the man’s head left and right to get a good look at the broken nose. Spy had replaced his missing glove. Man probably had a whole draw of them. Sniper tried to pull from, but couldn’t manage much fight.  
”Fuck you” Sniper groaned, using the last of his energy. Sniper’s vision began to drop, passing the Spy’s blue tie. He closed his eyes. His last thoughts were of Spy binding him with his tie in his bed. Their naked bodies touching. Sniper wished he hadn’t been so shy and had actually watched the BLU suck his dick. The cruel smile Spy was giving him now would have been less harsh.


	6. Sniper's Natural Habitat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TGIF amirite?   
> Only a 1am upload this time...:')

”Look, were even now” Scout shrugged to the Sniper. The RED’s had lost, badly. Everyone was sauntering back into the base. Spirits were low.   
”That was really nonprofessional” Sniper growled down at at the runner.   
”Oh well sorrrrrryyyy” The scout growled folding his arms, “Who knew getting shot in the head would piss someone off!?”  
Medic moved towards the two bickering team mates. He adjusted his spectacles.   
”Wat ist los?” He asked and looked between them, “Why do you fight?”

”This asshat shot me in the head! I was about to take down the spy, cap the point, and help kick off a great start for the match!” Scout yelled now throwing his skinny arms in the air.  
”I had a shot lined up. He ran into it” Sniper protested.   
Medic blinked between them, “Ok, ok”   
”And then he comes up and insists he HAS to kill me” Sniper said, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
”Its only fair!” Scout yelled, shooting a glare at the older man. 

It was Spy’s turn to mosey on over to the yelling, his lips pursed and his lighter spinning in his hand again. “You were about to take down the spy?”   
Scout nodded, “Yeah! He just took down Demo so I ran at him, and we were both shooting at each other. Both kinda dancing over the point, then BAM! Bloody head shot.”   
Scout briefly pointed his thumb at the Demo man who was rummaging through his locker, then nodded at Sniper. Spy’s mean eyes looked to Sniper, “So you took a shot when it wasn’t clear?”   
”It was clear!” Sniper protested, frowning.   
”Scout here says they were, uh, dancing, across the point. That’s not a clear shot. Hence why you missed” Spy said calmly.   
Medic had to nod, “Ja, I agree with Herr Spy here.” 

Sniper inhaled sharply. He felt his chest tighten as his eyes dart from Spy, Medic to Scout. They were all staring at the Sniper. “I would have got him if-  
Spy cut him off, “If Scout hadnt moved in front, yes yes, but you knew the Scout was moving with this BLU Spy, non? You knew there was a chance this could happen”   
The Spy was right. Sniper knew it, but he didn’t want to admit it. He was hoping the boy would have just left it at an accident, but now, here Sniper was, under scrutiny of the doctor and Spy. Word would travel too. Everyone would soon hear about it. 

”The boy would have never won against the Spy” Sniper retorted. It was all he could think of. That’s why he was trying for the shot in the first place. He honestly believed Scout had needed his help.   
Scout scoffed at those words, “Ya kidding me, right?”   
”What is going on?” Heavy said, now joining the circle.   
”Argh” Sniper pulled his hat down low. GREAT. Now more people. Yes, lets all come and discuss this! Sniper felt his cheeks burning. He heard Medic explain to the Heavy the jist of the conversation. Scout being shot. Sniper shooting when the shot wasn’t clear. Scout then demanding a free kill on the Sniper. Heavy nodded as he listened.   
”Scout need not be baby” Heavy said flatly in a thick Russian accent.   
That got another scoff from the Scout. 

Sniper looked up. Perhaps the Heavy joining wasn’t so bad.  
”You're only saying that because you’re constantly mowing down your own team mates” Spy rolled his eyes and flicked his zippo lighter shut after lighting a fresh cigarette.   
”If they get in way, is their own fault” Heavy growled.  
”This is something that happens” Medic shrugged, “Lets just be thankful we have the respawn and move on. Accidents happen. Lets just try to be more careful next time. We need to work as a team”   
Medic looked over his circular spectacles at Sniper. 

Sniper just nodded. He wanted this conversation to be over. However, he felt the boy was wrong for smashing his knee cap, especially after the death the Scout had suffered had been such a clean painless one. The death the Sniper endured at the hands of the BLU Spy, due to Scout’s hissy fit, had not been a pleasant one. Getting his kneecap smashed and nose broken wasn’t something he needed either. He huffed and headed out of the base. He walked straight to his camper van. His knee felt stiff. Sniper also had a sour feeling in his chest. Thank fuck it was the weekend tomorrow. 

Saturday morning was peaceful. The birds were chirping and the sky was clear. Sniper stepped out of his van in just his brown pants. His feet, chest and head bare. He pulled on his sun glasses as he squinted at the bright sky. He held his #1 sniper mug in his hand. The red dirt beneath his toes was surprisingly cool. He sat down on the little step of his camper’s door. Sniper sipped his coffee. This was his favourite part of life. The mornings of days off. Where he got to just sit alone with a nice hot cup of coffee, in the suns rays, and with a peaceful view. The view Sniper had was of red dirt plains, and the distant bases where he worked and died during the week. A few dead trees between the camper and the bases. It reminded him of home. Vast. Empty. Hot. 

He sipped more of his coffee and leaned down to pick at a hardened long nail on one of his big toes. Each nail on his feet and fingers were housing dirt. He stopped picking to inspect his nails on his fingers. He remembered the BLU Spy’s comments about how dirty his hands had been. Sniper tried to remember Spy’s hands. He had taken his glove off at the end…But, Sniper didn’t get a look, he was too busy catching his breath. He could only imagine the Spy had very clean nails. Probably clean and clipped them nightly. Sniper shook his head. He’d never understand the point to it. It was just going to get dirty again. Just like making ones bed. Something Sniper never understood, no matter how many times his parents tried to tell him the importance of it. 

Sniper rubbed his hand into the back of his thick black hair. That night he had shared with the BLU Spy seemed like eons ago. Almost like a dream. He took another sip of his bitter coffee. He wondered if the Spy thought of him at all. If he had regretted it like the Sniper had. The things he had said…Sniper closed his eyes and rubbed them as if trying to rub the memories away. Its not that he didn’t enjoy the sex. It was the fact that he felt ashamed of his own perversions. The BLU Spy had left so coldly too. He exhaled angrily and drank the rest of his coffee and stood. 

After cleaning out his mug he left the van with his sniper rifle slung over his bare back. He began walking across the red flat plain in just his brown pants. The sun beating down on his tan back. He felt free and wild. He walked for almost ten minutes before coming up to his destination. A small set of boulders with bullet hole ridden cans laying in the dirt. He set them back up on the boulders and headed back to his van. He rolled his neck and pulled out his small camping chair. He sat back in it, leaned forward and slung his sniper rifle to his hands. He looked down the scope and at the cans he had just set up. It was a long shot, but a still target. 

He let his mind be focused on his task. He pulled the trigger. The shot rang out across the empty plains. That sound settled in Sniper’s chest and made him feel at peace. The can had flown off the boulder too. Perfect shot. Thoughts of that night were now fading away. He ejected the shell and lined up the next shot. After a few more loud booms of the gun going off the Sniper lifted his head and leaned back in the chair. All the cans had been shot down. He was totally relaxed.

”Nice shot” the BLU Spy said, standing behind Sniper, almost giving the Australian a heart attack.


	7. Only Dirty Talk, Not Dirty Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bushman, this is a $10 000 custom tailored louis crabbemarche jacket"

The spy lit the smoke that hung in his mouth as the Sniper let out a surprised yelp and shot up out of his chair, “Bloody Hell!”  
”I have to assume it was a nice shot” Spy said, without a scope he couldn’t really see Sniper’s targets.  
”What are you doing here?”Sniper growled, slinging his sniper rifle over his shoulder, eyeing the BLU. Made him uncomfortable the Spy just turning up to his home. Especially appearing behind him. Too many back stabs on the battlefield.  
Spy’s eyes wandered over the Sniper’s body and his scars. He took a long drag on his cigarette and replied simply, “I want to fuck again” 

That answer took Sniper back a bit. He wanted to do it again? He was sure the Spy was displeased with him last time. He left without a word and a scowl on his face. Yet here he was. Smoking his fancy smokes, in his fancy suit, in front of the Sniper’s not so fancy camper on the dirty red dirt. Spy’s little finger was sticking out as he held onto his cigarette. Fuck this bloke’s refined. Sniper was sure he probably wanked with a pinkie finger out. 

”Oh, ok” was all Sniper replied as he scratched his hairy chest.  
”But…”Spy said, “I have to clean those hands first.”  
His eyes moved to the Sniper’s dirty hands. Sniper also looked to his hands. He didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. Spy held his smoke in his mouth with his teeth and pulled out a small leather bound container from his suit, “shall we?” He nodded to the camper.  
”Uh yeah” Sniper moved to his camper and stepped up. Red dirt from his bare feet followed him in. Sniper would have to sweep that out later.  
He sat down at his little table. Spy sat on top of it then held out his gloved hand. Sniper placed his hand into the Spy’s. 

Sniper felt like a child. He watched Spy opened the container and retrieve a nail clipper and cleaner. Spy began scraping the dirt out from under Sniper’s nails. Sniper had forgotten what it felt like. A small metal flat hook sliding under the thick nail and scraping against the sensitive under nail skin. Sniper bared his teeth and bounced his leg nervously. He was embarrassed that such a small task was putting him so on edge. Each scrape made him tense up. 

”Mon Dieu” Spy said as he cleaned the bushman’s nails. There was so much dirt. Spy had never in his life seen dirtier hands.He tried not to think about how these hands had been inside of him. He suppressed a shiver. He however had to admit there was something about the Sniper he liked. The roughness. The outdoorsy vibe of him. He continued to scrape the nails clean and wiping the dirt on a small white handkerchief. He noticed the Sniper’s reaction to each scrape, but the Sniper would just have to suck it up. Spy wasn’t going to stop till the job was done.

Sniper frowned as he watched Spy. He had to distract himself.  
”Uh” He started. The Spy looked briefly to him before looking back to task at hand.  
”Still got your glove” Sniper said.  
”Throw it. I don’t want it” Spy replied, smoke still in his teeth.  
”Ok” Sniper said. The glove was still up in his bed. He should probably try and move it before the Spy sees it up there. He doesn't want the Spy to think the Sniper has attached sentimental value to it. He tried to think of something else to talk about to distract himself. 

”Uh…So you liked it last time?” Sniper said. He was very curious to hear what the Spy would say. Maybe he only came back because he was bored or because theres no one else who would fuck him. After all the man is here cleaning Sniper’s nails, its obvious there is things about Sniper that Spy hates, even if he is just fucking the man.  
Spy nodded, “Ashtray?” He asked, not lifting his eyes as he dug out a big hunk of dirt.  
Sniper growled a little, Spy wasn’t being gentle with that. He reached over and grabbed the clay ashtray off the kitchen bench and set it next to Spy’s thigh. Spy let go of Sniper’s hand and ground his cigarette out in the ashtray. Sniper pulled his hand from and looked at his nails. Four of them were clean of dirt. It looked weird. The tips of his nails were actually white. Spy reached back down and took Sniper’s hand and pulled it back up. He continued. Sniper sighed and rested his chin on his free hand.

”Worried the talking scared ya” Sniper said lowly, looking away. He thought back to the dirty words he had said.  
”Takes more than a few words to scare me” Spy replied calmly, “I liked the words”  
Sniper looked at the Spy. He had liked them? Then why the BLOODY HELL did he leave so coldy. Sniper smiled however, glad for the Spy’s response. He liked them…  
”Way ya left…”Sniper began.  
”Don’t take it personally” Spy cut him off, his cold eyes staring at Sniper’s fingers, “It is easier to leave, after all, its just sex”  
Sniper nodded and bared his teeth as his nail was scraped a bit too deeply, “ah fuck off” 

Spy had to smile, “Oh come on. Its not so bad”  
”It’s bloody torture” Sniper retorted with a huff.  
”Aww and you're putting up with it? You must be desperate for someone to touch you” Spy smirked down to him.  
The Spy wasn’t wrong, but it sure made Sniper feel like shit. He frowned heavily.  
”You’re the one that keeps coming to me, mate” Sniper growled back. He had a fair point there. Spy nodded and moved onto clipping Sniper’s thick nails, “Shall I stop coming?”  
”….just saying” the sniper mumbled and looked away, not liking the sound his nails made when they were clipped. 

Soon Sniper’s nails had been cleaned, clipped and even filed to perfection. The bushman pulled his hands free of the Spy’s hold and looked at them. He didn’t recognize his hands. It was like someone had sewn someone elses fingers onto him. His brows furrowed as he continued to inspect his nails. He was about to say something, something not too nice to the spy, when Spy leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. Spy kissed his again, parting his lips slightly. Sniper closed his eyes and followed Spy’s lead. Kissing him and parting his lips as well. Soon their tongues were brushing against each other. Spy’s gloved hand slid into the back of Sniper’s hair.

It was different from the last time. Last time it was night and it was cooler. Now it was late morning and it was hot. The sun beating down on the little camper van. The two men kept kissing, their tongues swapping saliva, and their hands sliding over each other. “Merde, its hot in this tin can” Spy said pulling from their embrace.  
Sniper opened his eyes. He didn’t really notice the heat too much, this was a normal temperature to him. Plus he was shirtless and the Spy was in a three piece suit. 

”You’re wearing too many layers” Sniper said.  
Spy raised a brow at Sniper and smirked, “I shall remedy that”  
He slid off the counter and began undoing his suit jacket. Sniper stood and watched the man. He then remembered the glove in his bed. Fuck… Spy was smiling at Sniper, his eyes not leaving him as he stripped slowly. Sniper had to get him to look away. Look away for long enough so he can grab the glove. 

”Uh, you can hang that on a hanger, just in that cupboard there” he nodded at a tiny broom like closet next to the kitchenette. Spy pulled off his jacket and turned to look at the closet, “Thank you” He said, actually surprised the Sniper thought of the care of his suit. He turned and opened it up. Inside were hangers and Sniper’s clothes, all pressed tightly together. Spy grabbed out a hanger and set it on the small kitchen bench. He wiggled off his tie then began unbuttoning his vest and dress shirt. He slid them all on to the hanger once he was shirtless. His pants soon joined.

While Spy was busy attending to his fancy suit, Sniper moved as quietly as he could up his bed ladder. He slid his hand under his pillow and grabbed the glove. He quickly moved back down then threw it into the corner behind him. He smiled as Spy looked over his shoulder at him.  
”Fancy suit, huh” Sniper said as casually as he could.  
”You have no idea” Spy replied, now only in his briefs, mask, cloaking watch, gloves and socks. he hung the hanger on a cabinets handle.


	8. When The Van is a-Rock'n

It was becoming a hot day. A few birds flew in the sky, calling out, chasing each other. The RED Scout was walking out to the Sniper’s van. He was spinning his bat in his hand as he walked lazily across the dirt. Beads of sweat on his brow and above his lip. His ears burned in the sun’s rays as his cap provided no protection for them.   
”Aw geez, why he gotta live so far out?” Scout grumbled to himself. This was his first trip out to the Australian’s van. No one ever came out to it. They let the Sniper have his privacy. Also, it was just too much of a fucking walk. Scout let the bat trail in the dirt, leaving a line following behind him. He felt bad about the day before. He laid awake last night for hours thinking about it. If it was a BLU then he’d feel nothing, but no, this was a RED. And the Sniper no less. The man had saved his hide countless times with a well timed head shot to an enemy who was flanking the Scout. 

Scout let out a sigh. He respected the older man. He did. Scout knew he could never make the shots Sniper does. And to sit still for so long. That itself was a skill Scout knew he’d never have, nor want to. Sniper was a quiet type too, which meant he never said anything bad about the Scout. He also never jumped in when the other team mates were picking on the Scout. He never stuck up for him, but hey, Scout’s a grown ass man. He doesn't need help!

Scout took a sharp inhale, “Sniper…Man…I’m sorry. About the whole…bat to the knee and the nose…I uh…didn’t mean it. I was just mad”   
The Scout practiced his apology as he walked. The van became bigger and bigger as the Scout approached it slowly. He smiled, relieved he was finally there. He eyed the camper. Half car, half living quarters. Both extensions were painted a tan colour and covered in red dirt. The windows of the car were wound up and covered in dirt. It hadn't been driven since it had been parked there, Scout guessed. He could barely see inside. He could make out an ugly bead throw over on the drivers seat and a little kangaroo charm dangling from the rear-view mirror. 

Suddenly the camper gave a small lurch to the side. The Scout suddenly shot up straight, surprised by the sudden movement of the camper. It rocked slightly on its wheels briefly before coming to a halt. Scout swallowed hard. He was so thirsty, the walk had dried out his mouth and made him sweat under the heat. Scout banged his bandaged fists on the door, “Yo Sniper!”

Sniper and Spy were up in the bed. Spy had just tried to grab Sniper by the jewels through his pants again, causing Sniper to lurch back, rocking the camper with him. He snarled, “No, mate”   
Spy smiled cooly, “Take your pants off already”   
Sniper had a hard on pressing against his brown jeans.  
”Ok, ok” Sniper said, his hand slowly going to his fly. Spy watched, biting his lip in anticipation. Sniper slowly unzipped himself when the Scout banged on the door. Sniper jolted, his attention flying to the door and his fly zipping back up. Spy groaned in distaste.

”Yo Sniper!” The Scout called.   
Sniper looked back to the Spy who just tapped his cloaking watch then pointed to his suit on the hanger.   
”Coming, mate!” Sniper called, moving down the ladder, his heart began to race. He tucked his erection to the side. God Damn it, Scout. He quickly snatched the hanger and threw it up to the Spy. Spy quickly caught the hanger desperately, not liking the Sniper just throwing it at him. If he could, he would lecture the bushman about proper suit care. Sniper moved to the door and opened it halfway, his body blocking the Scout’s view of his kitchenette. It wasn’t the boy’s business in seeing how he lives. Heck, he didn’t even want the Scout to see him shirtless. A detail he had only remembered when he noticed the Scout staring at his hairy chest and massive scars. If he hadn't been so frazzled he would have remembered to throw on a shirt. Obviously, all the Spy’s fault.

Sniper frowned heavily. He didn't like people knowing his business. And these scars were definitely his business.   
”What?” he snapped. He was still angry at the Scout about yesterday, little ankle biter.  
”oh uh” Scout couldn’t take his eyes off of two things; the hair, and the scars, “I…Well what I…”   
He tilted his head and furrowed his brows, “Those are some big scars!” he blurted out.   
Scout could never hold himself from blurting out the obvious.   
Sniper rolled his eyes, “No shit there, mate. Whaddya want?”   
Scout’s brows raised at the annoyance in the Sniper’s voice. He obviously didn’t want to talk about the scars. Shame, because Scout had so many questions. Sniper had half a mind to tell the Scout to keep it to himself, but he knew it would be for naught. Soon the whole base would know about his scars.   
”Oh uh. To apologize! Haha yeah” Scout gave a goofy smile, his eyes finally meeting the Sniper’s…Well the Sniper’s sunglasses.   
”Ya forgiven” Sniper said and slammed the door in his face. He wasn’t forgiven, but he wanted him gone. Sniper was sure by Monday he would have no hard feelings for the Scout, but right now, he was on edge. 

Scout flinched at the door slam, “oh” He said sadly, “yeah…that’s cool…ya a busy man…a private man” the scout called to the van. He hadn't even said sorry and he’d been practicing his speech and everything on the way over. The Sniper was more reclusive than the Scout ever imagined. Scout then remembered his dry mouth. He had to get some water before he left for his trip back. He knocked again, “Snipes! Uh. Sorry. Can I get some water. I'm dying out here!”   
Sniper was looking to Spy who had a bored expression on his face. He was still sitting on the bed, legs crossed and back hunched. He had folded the suit and hanger neatly beside him.  
Sniper thought he looked cute in his little fancy man socks. He frowned when the Scout knocked again.  
”Piss off!” Sniper yelled, wishing the scout would just leave. 

Spy pulled out his disguise case with a smirk and opened it up. He pressed a few buttons and he shapeshifted in front of Sniper’s eyes. Sniper was staring at himself. His mouth dropped. Even the clothes matched what he was wearing; just brown pants. Spy moved down the ladder. 

”Aw come on man!” The Scout whined, “Just one glass then I’m gone. Swear on my ma!” 

”Ok, ok!” Spy replied in Sniper’s voice. 

The real Sniper stumbled back to his little table. He knew the Spy’s had tricks and could take on forms, but never before had he seen the shift up close and…and of himself. Was that really what he looked like? Sounded like? Sniper was too busy in awe of himself to even question why Spy was doing what he was doing. Spy grabbed a glass and held it delicately as he filled it with water from the sink. Using the same hand for both actions. Definitely not how Sniper would have done it. Too graceful. It was so weird seeing the copycat move with the Spy’s mannerisms on his body. Spy opened the door to the Scout and handed him the glass. 

Scout quickly took it, “ah thanks! And sorry again” he sculled the water down. Water trailing out the sides of the Scout’s mouth as he drank it quickly. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and held the glass up to the man he thought was his Sniper. Scout’s cheeks and ears red from the heat. Sniper reached down and grabbed Scout by his wrist and yanked him forward. He leaned down and kissed the younger man on the lips. Scout froze. 

Sniper smirked, “Run along now, little bunny”   
His hand slid from Scout’s wrist to the glass and took it from his hand.   
”Uhhh…yeah” was all Scout could manage. Usually the bunny comment would warrant at least ten minutes of insults from the scout, but the Sniper had just kissed him! His brain was running in hyperdrive. Why?! What!? He took a few steps back before turning on his heel and running back towards the base, bat in hand. He kissed him! What a homo! Sniper was a homo? Who liked him? No….yes?   
Scout had no idea what to think, but it was definitely going to keep him preoccupied for the weekend. Perhaps even longer. 

The real Sniper had seen himself lean over, but wasn’t quite sure what happened then, but it had made the Scout leave; quickly. Spy shut the door, placed the glass in the sink, and dropped his disguise.   
”What did you say?” Sniper asked.   
”I told him to run along” Spy smirked, wondering if he should tell the Sniper what he did, or just let him wonder why the RED Scout is being weird around him. If it wasn’t the weekend he would have slit the Scout’s throat instead of kissing his lips. However, sometimes emotional games were just as fun as violent ones. He knew the Scout would be thinking about it all weekend, and possibly into the week, making him sloppy on the field. A disadvantage for the RED’s. Spy decided not to tell Sniper.  
”Ah, well if it was that bloody easy” Sniper grumbled, really not in the mood to fuck now. Seeing himself was off putting for some reason, and the Scout being so close when him and Spy were…also close, to getting naked together, put him on edge.

”You should go too” Sniper said, “Aint in the mood”   
Spy pouted down to the Sniper who was still sitting at his little table, “We didn’t go through all that nail cleaning for nothing, did we?”   
”I guess so…” Sniper looked away.  
Spy ran a gloved hand through Sniper’s thick hair then sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Sniper’s neck and kissed him on the lips, his lips parting on the first kiss.   
Sniper put his hands to Spy’s back and leg. He pushed his tongue back against the Spy’s. Guess he was still in the mood after all.


	9. Opps, I Did It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLU Spy's kiss on the Scout went exactly to plan. BLU Spy being sweet on Sniper??
> 
> Also, going to try and pan out into more characters as the story goes on. As youve noticed with a lot of Scout in this one.

Surprisingly for the RED’s they didn’t see their scout much during the weekend. This meant everyone got a little bit more private time to themselves. No one to bother Soldier during his patrols, and his watching TV time with Demo. No one to bother Demo during his drinking games. No one to bother Engineer as he drew up designs and strummed his guitar whilst watching the sunset, though to be honest, Engineer didn’t mind the Scout watching sunsets with him, as long as he kept the talking to a minimum. No one to bother Heavy as he tried to read his Russian novels. No one to bother Medic who always seemed to have some kind of paper work to be doing.  
The only two that seemed not effected by the Scout’s disappearance, besides the Sniper, was the Spy and Pyro. Spy, because Scout could never get into the frenchman’s quarters to bother him. His room always locked up tight. As for the Pyro, they seemed to like Scout’s company. In fact, they may have even missed him. The weekends are long when you have no one to burn stuff with or have tea parties with. Not that Scout would admit to having tea parties with Pyro, but he totally did. And he enjoyed them.

Scout moved from doing laps, to laying in his bed, to doing more laps. He ran around outside the base. His heart pounding fast in his chest. He had worked up a sweat, his shirt drenched in sweat and his face speckled with it. It was night so the air was slightly cooler and felt nice on his hot skin. He tapped the wall of the RED base with his hand and turned quickly to sprint back the way he came. His calves ached and his lungs burned. Tomorrow was Monday, and the Sniper would return to base to fight, a new work week was starting. He hadn't been able to get what happened out of his head. 

He pushed himself harder, passing under a light, re-entering the darkness of the night. He ran this track often. He could run it with his eyes closed. The running wasn’t helping him though. He still had no idea what to think about it all. How the Sniper said, “little bunny” sent shivers down his spine, and Scout didn’t know in what way. Had he liked it? It sounded so rough and manly. The Sniper had never said anything like that to him before. Was it because they were away from everyone else? He had seemed so mad when he had first knocked though, telling him to piss off and not even letting him say sorry. Either way, he’d see him tomorrow, Scout hoped he’d get some answers. He ran a few more laps then headed in, body aching, he’d be sore tomorrow. At least the stars were beautiful. 

Monday morning dawned and the Sniper walked in full uniform towards his base, sniper rifle over his shoulder. He whistled “Waltzing Matilda” as the sun rose. It helped calm him as he thought about the conversations he was sure to have for the next week about his scars with the whole base. Scout surely told everyone about the scars he saw on Saturday.

Sniper entered the locker room. Soldier entered as well. He nodded his head, “Good morning!”  
”Morn’n” Sniper replied lowly, tilting hat down.  
Soldier and Sniper were always the first men to arrive. Both men got up early every day. However, they never had conversations during this time of just the two of them in the same room. Soldier opened his locker and pulled out his preferred weaponry of the day. As usual, he stared at the mirror in his locker and shouted, “You are beautiful killing machine! You are American! Kill, kill, kill!”  
Sniper sat on one of the benches and turned back to the Soldier, glad they didn’t speak. In his opinion, the Soldier was the craziest and most dangerous one here. Beside the Pyro that is. That mercenary gave him the heebyjeevies. 

Next was Heavy and Medic, together as usual, talking in broken Russian and German with each other. Medic seemed to be dismissing a comment Heavy made, which made the larger man frown. After that, everyone slowly streamed in. Scout was last, which wasn’t unusual. He usually woke up last, and rushed his way over. This time however, he just walked into the locker room, as opposed to the usual jog he’d do, which would be paired with a few jeers. But, today, nothing. He accidentally bumped into the Spy as well. Spy growled and straightened himself up, flicking his zippo lighter shut angrily. 

”Sorry, Spy” Scout mumbled.  
”Watch it, boy” Spy hissed.  
Scout moved away from the spy and towards his locker. He popped it open and grabbed out his bat. He looked over to the Sniper. He was slouched against the wall, hat pulled low, fitting in a nap before the fighting.

”30 seconds!” The females voice boomed over the speakers. Sniper woke and lifted up his hat. He did a yawn and looked around. No one seemed to be paying attention to him, except for the Scout who was looking at him, but proceeded to look away as soon as the Sniper's eyes met his. Maybe he didn’t say anything after all…Or maybe no one cared. This is a group of mercenaries. Scars werent a crazy thing to have. Even if they were shaped like a deadman’s scars. 

Just as Sniper had thought, he had no ill thought about the Scout anymore, he had forgiven him. He nodded at him when the Scout looked back over to him. This made Scout straighten up and quickly turn away. Odd. 

The match went slowly that day. Mondays were like that. However, RED Scout was off his game. He found himself going through respawn almost twice as much as he usually would. The BLU’s won and during the humiliation round the BLU Scout slogged RED Scout so hard in the face, he swore his head did a 360.  
Sniper was found by the BLU Spy who had just sauntered over to him. Sniper quickly stood up and pushed his back up against the wall, “Make it quick” He said gruffly. Spy spun out his butterfly knife and slid it down Sniper’s shirt, cutting it open. Some buttons falling to the floor. He ran his gloved hand through Sniper’s chest hair. Sniper held his breath as he stared at the BLU Spy. Waiting for the stab from that shiny blade of his. But the Spy pressed himself up against Sniper and kissed him with an open mouth, his arm going around his neck. Sniper closed his eyes and kissed him back, placing his hands on the Spy’s hips.

Spy pulled from him and opened his eyes. Those cold blue eyes staring through Sniper’s tinted glasses. Sniper inhaled as he began to disappear, being called back to his respawn base. It was a nice view, the BLU Spy simply staring at him, after a passionate kiss. It left the Sniper feeling warm and not so alone. Usually humiliation rounds left him feeling sick and anxious. Being hunted down and murdered while being so vulnerable had that effect. He was smiling when he appeared in the RED locker room, his teammates appearing next to him in unison, though they weren't as happy. Most let out cries of anger or punched their locker in anger of the lost match, or last death they suffered. 

Scout approached Sniper, wanting to talk to him before he headed back to his van.  
”Hey” Scout said.  
Sniper looked down to him, “Forgive ya, mate. Lets just forget it”  
”Oh…yeah…” Scout looked down at his shoes and fiddled with his bandages on his wrists, “Cool…I had a speech prepared, ya know”  
Scout seemed odd, the Sniper thought, sad perhaps. Sniper just nodded and walked out, heading back to his van. Scout bit his lip as he watched the older man leave. He got no answers today. Sniper was being…well Sniper. Why had he kissed him? That was so…not Sniper!  
Scout huffed, tomorrow he would ask him, straight to his face! 

”Nice sucking out there” Spy said in a hateful tone as he passed the Scout.  
”Go fuck yourself” Scout shot back at Spy’s back.  
”mmm you were off. Is everything ok?” Medic asked as Heavy helped him take his pack off.  
”Just a bit sore” Scout said to the doctor, “Did too much running last night, doc”  
Medic adjusted his glasses, “Is that all?” He sounded annoyed, “If that is all, Scout, then you come to me and I will heal you before the match”  
”Yeah, sorry Doc” Scout just shrugged and walked out of the locker room.  
Medic shook his head.

The next day during the match the scout decided to go up and talk to the Sniper. Up in the man’s nest they'd be alone, and he felt the Sniper might open up more. He ran up the stairs. Sniper was standing, looking down the scope of his sniper rifle. He shot at the BLU Demo and swore when he missed, “Bloody Hell. Idiot” He said to himself. The gun shot rung in his ears briefly and he didn’t hear the Scout approach until he heard the kid’s voice.  
”Hey, Snipes” Scout said.  
Sniper spun into action, dropping his rifle and pulling out his machete. He stabbed it into the Scout’s stomach, assuming it was the Spy. Scout hardly ever came up here, and Sniper had just seen the RED Scout running out on the field. However, that had been the disguised BLU Spy he thought he was stabbing at this moment. 

Scout gasped as the machete stabbed through him. He stumbled from, “The Hell!?”  
He swallowed hard and blinked away white spots in his vision. Sniper’s brows raised as the Scout didn’t turn into the BLY Spy.  
”Scout?” Sniper quickly grabbed him by the shoulder, “Shit, sorry, mate! I thought ya were the spook!” 

Scout whined in pain, “Aw geez…” he closed his eyes, “Stop…killing..me.”  
Sniper placed his hand on the machete hilt and yanked it out, allowing the scout to bleed out quickly.  
”Sorry” he grumbled as he took Scout in his arms, the runner taking his last breaths. Respawn took him and Sniper sighed. Fuck. He did it again. This was going to result in another fight in the locker room, with the runner, that everyone was going to jump in on again. The RED Spy will surely insult him again some more too. BUT this time it was Scout’s fault. He should know better than to sneak up on him. 

Scout woke in respawn and groaned, “Idiot!” he said to himself and tapped his own head with his bat. He ran back to the Sniper’s nest but slowed once he reached the top of the stairs, “Sniper. Its me, Scout. The real Scout” he held his hands up.  
Sniper quickly turned to him, expecting him to ask for a free kill on him, like last time. He sighed, “look mate, I’m sorry. Ya cant be sneaking up on me” he lowered his sniper rifle. He stepped from the window so the BLU Sniper couldn’t snipe him while he was distracted.  
Scout nodded, “Yeah, yeah. I totally get that now” he let out a nervous laugh.  
Sniper frowned a little. The Scout didn’t seem to be here for revenge and didn’t even seem mad.  
”I uh….wanna talk about…Saturday” Scout rubbed his own nape nervously. 

Sniper raised a brow, “What about it?”  
”Well…uh…You meant it all?” Scout looked up to Sniper, with his big blue eyes.  
Sniper thought back to what he had said. He said that he forgave him and to piss off. He had meant that. He nodded.  
”Yeah” He said, “You’re wasting time, I don’t want to lose again” 

That was kind of a lie. He was almost hoping they’d lose and hoped the BLU Spy would come find him again for a kiss. He had no way of finding the BLU Spy and finding a secret spot to kiss him. It was much easier for the Spy to find him. 

Scout was taken back. Sniper had said he had meant it. He slowly backed away nodding, “Yeah, ok…” He turned and ran off again. That made the Scout off his game even more so. The BLU’s won again. Sniper did a small smile as the humiliation round began. He slouched against the wall, eyes on the only entrance to the room. Waiting for his french lover. His smile dropped when the BLU Soldier appeared at the door. The patriotic BLU exploding the Sniper quickly.

Medic approached Scout in the locker room once the round had ended, “Was ist los?”  
”huh, doc?” he said, keeping his eyes on his locker as he stuffed his hat back into it.  
”You are performing badly. I demand an emergency physical. Meet me in my lab tonight” Medic said pulling his procedural mask down under his chin.  
”Whatever” Scout rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off. He really didn't want to talk about his problem with the doc. He didn’t want to talk about it with anyone.


	10. Scout's Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic gives Scout some "homework" to help the young mercenary out. 
> 
> Some MedicXHeavy relationship. 
> 
> Smut to come, and more Sniper x Spy to come too. I promise!

Medic prodded Scout all over; ribs, stomach, neck and cheeks. He wore his red gloves as he examined the runner. He forced Scout’s mouth open and shone a light into his mouth to look at his throat, “mmmm. You seem well” 

”I am, doc” Scout protested. 

He sat on the Medic’s cold metal table, his feet dangling above the floor. He was shirtless and half slouched over. His dog tags against his bare chest.

”So what is the meaning of the bad on field performance?” Medic asked, raising a brow above his circular glasses.

Scout just shrugged and looked away. He chewed on the inside of his mouth. He wanted to run back to his room. He didn’t want the doctor to keep prodding him and asking him questions. His eyes drifted over some of the Medic’s tools laying next to the operating table. He swallowed. The Medic’s lab gave him the willies. So clean, sterile, cold and bright.

Medic sighed and stepped from Scout and pulled his procedural mask under his chin, “Perhaps it is nothing physical”  
Scout looked to him with big blue curious eyes.  
”Perhaps it is mental, ja?” Medic continued.  
Scout frowned, “I’m not mental”  
Medic let out a soft chuckle, “I mean, a problem coming from the mind, ja? Something on your mind, Herr Sc-  
The runner cut him off, “No! Nothing, alright. I’m fine. Come on, Doc. Look at me” he held up his arms. 

”Oh ja, I can see that~” Medic cooed, his tone thick with sarcasm, he pulled his gloves off, “You may put your shirt back on”  
Eager to leave the Scout pulled on his red plain shirt.  
”But” Medic turned his back to as he threw his gloves into his bin, “I know something is on your mind, Herr Scout. And everything here is confidential. Nothing leaves these walls. I am your doctor. It is my job to cure you” He turned to face, his face blank, no passion in the words he said, “So, you best tell me, otherwise we’re going to keep losing. And that’ll make me…everyone, very mad. Spy is already pissed” 

Scout swallowed, feeling as if the Medic was threatening him. He faked a smile, “When isn't he?” 

That warranted a smile from the Medic, “ja, he is such a grumpy pants”  
Scout held the smile briefly before letting it fade away, “Ok, doc….But it cant leave these walls? Ok?”  
Medic lent his head back slightly and nodded, ‘Ja, ofcourse”  
That was half a lie. He would probably tell Heavy. He shares most things with Heavy, even if Heavy doesn't want to hear it. Thankfully for Medic, Heavy is very patient. 

Scout stared at the doctor, unsure of how to start.  
Medic moved casually to his work bench and leaned on it, facing the scout. He crossed his legs at the ankles and placed his hands into his pockets, eyes on the scout, waiting for him to start. 

”Well, uh…ok. So its like this” Scout started, looking away, “I uh…Someone kissed me…a man.”  
Medic wished he had pulled his mask back up to hide the smile he wanted to do so badly. Instead he let it tug at his lips anyway. He wasn’t as good actor as Spy. Why deny it? That piece of information made the Medic want to smile.  
”oh, that is interesting” Medic said. He was very much interested, like a school boy jumping on this gossip, he couldn’t wait to run back to Heavy and tell him, but first, it was sure to get juicier, “Who?”  
”uhhh that don’t matter” Scout shook his head quickly and looked back at the Medic, “I just…I’m not a homo, you know” 

Medic pursed his lips, he was crossing names off in his head on a ‘who could have kissed the scout’ list.  
”Yet, here you are” Medic said plainly, bringing his attention back.  
”Yeah, coz it grossed me out!” Scout growled, “Ya cant just be kissing people…Other men!”  
”Did you know in ancient Greece homosexuality wasn’t taboo. You could take man or woman as your lover and they were the same” Medic said, “Imagine that, how would you feel then?”  
Scout raised his brows, a bit confused, “I don’t know!”  
”Scout…Were you really grossed out by the kiss?” Medic kept his hands in his pockets, “There is no rush to answer” 

Scout was about to blurt out an answer when he stopped himself. He really thought on it. He knew the way he had been thinking about it for the last few days meant he had doubts. It was time to be real with the doc. 

”I…Maybe not so much” He shrugged, trying to be as casual as he could. He put his hands in his lap and played with his bandages nervously.  
”And now you are wondering who you are? What you like?” Medic said, he pushed himself off the bench, “I have a few exercises you can do, to find the answers”  
”Exercises?” Scout frowned and tilted his head cutely. How could doing burpies help him? Also, Medic was being so professional about this! He was sure Medic would have laughed or something. 

Medic moved to the door to his private quarters, “eins moment”  
He disappeared behind the door. Scout let out a large sigh. Medic soon returned, shutting the door behind him, and holding a book in his other hand. It was a plain brown leather bound book. Medic moved to the Scout and handed the book to the runner, “Read this and see how you feel”  
Scout took the book, “uh, I’m not a big reader, doc” He looked down to it and noticed there was no title or picture or anything!  
”Read this” He said sternly, putting his hands behind his back, and holding his wrist in his hand, “and I ask you to do one more thing too, Herr Scout” 

”Yeah?” Scout looked to the Medic.  
”Masturbate to the thought of the man that kissed you” Medic said simply.  
Scout tensed up, “What?”  
”Think of the man as you…pleasure yourself” The Medic smiled that creepy smile the medic does when hes pleased with himself.  
Scout frowned slightly as he slid off the cold metal table, book in hand. He DID NOT want to talk about that stuff with the older merc. “I’ll be seeing you, doc” he moved to the door.  
”Come to me when you work yourself out” Medic said, watching the scout edge himself closer to the exit. Curious as to what the results will be.

Scout faced the door and pushed it open. He held the book to him and jogged from the medbay. He jogged all the way to his room. He quickly shut the door and locked it. He flicked on his light and looked down the book in his hand. He moved to his bed and sat on it. Scout opened up the book and stared at the words. Scout wasn’t a good reader. He moved over every word slowly. There were many words he didn’t know, so he just skipped over them. However, he was curious as to why Medic told him to read the book, and to see how it could help him. His legs bobbed as he continued to read. He soon found out when two male pirates were fucking in a ship’s cabin. 

Heavy went into the medbay later that night. He was in his tight white singlet and his red boxers that had little bears on them. He walked through the dark medbay and into the doctor’s private quarters, “it is me”  
Medic looked up from his work desk. The lamp on the desk on, bathing the room in a soft, orange glow. The room had a whole wall lined with bookshelves, then a desk at the end of the room, a black leather couch, and then a door leading to the bedroom and bathroom. Only Medic and Spy got such elaborate living quarters.  
”Oh, hallo Heavy” Medic said, looking back down to his work. He scribbled something quickly then placed the paper on a pile, “You will never guess why the Scout is acting out~” 

 

Heavy recognized that tone. Medic was excited.  
”Da? Why?” Heavy moved to the couch and sat his large frame down gently. What could the doctor be so excited about, he wondered.  
Medic linked his fingers together in front of his chin, his elbows propped up on his desk. He smiled, “Someone here kissed him”  
That made Heavy raise his brows, “no” He said in disbelief.  
Medic nodded, “ja, ja”  
”…” Heavy shrugged, “Da, he is pretty”  
Medic frowned and slammed his intertwined fingers down onto the table. Heavy flinched at the sudden thud and looked to the doctor. There was an uncomfortable silence as the doctor stared daggers into the larger man. 

Medic relaxed his frame, “Ja…He is” He rolled his shoulders back and stood out of his chair, linking his hands behind his back as he walked over to the couch, posture straight as always, “I gave him that pirate homo-erotica book and advised him to masturbate over his kisser. The poor little junge is so unsure”  
Heavy sighed softly, glad his lover wasn’t mad at him for his comment, it would be a lie to say Scout wasn’t attractive. That was just a fact. He watched the man, “Who do you think it was?”  
”mmm I don’t know” Medic paced slowly in front of Heavy, “Wasn’t you was it?” He looked down his nose to Heavy.  
Heavy let out a warm chuckle, “Never doktor”  
Medic smiled, “I thought so…” though the thought had crossed his mind, Medic was a very jealous man, “Well, I doubt it is Spy…or Soldier…”  
”Or Engie” Heavy added, nodding his head, “He shown me letters from his wife back home”  
”haha that is hardly reason” Medic sneered and stopped in front of Heavy and plopped down into his lap and crossed his legs. A hand going to his own chin in thought, Sniper crossed his mind but was quickly dismissed. The Australian was very reclusive and the Sniper and Scout weren't on best of terms since that head shot incident, he guessed. Perhaps it was the Pyro, that merc was a mystery. Medic had never done a physical exam on them. The mystery of the Pyro occupied a small part in Medic’s mind always. 

Heavy chuckled again and wrapped his arms around Medic, hugging him in a bear hug, “Is funny to think of little Scout reading that book. Is very dirty, doktor”  
Medic leaned back on Heavy and let his legs uncross. He smirked back to Heavy, “Ja, that’s the point.”


	11. Hurt Feelings & The Dead Man Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is over and Spy's in for it. 
> 
> RED Spy knows Sniper's secret.
> 
> Scout's got hurt feelings.

Scout was laying in bed, a firm erection in his pants after reading some of the Medic’s dirty book. He did a lot of blushing and giggling at the sexy scenes, but still managed to get arouse by it, as he imagined the scene. The Scout pulled his pants down slowly and allowed his erection to bob free. It stood up and he gently took it and began jerking. He closed his eyes. The Medic told him to envision his kisser…Sniper. Scout took a few nervous inhales. 

”Ok…Sniper” he said softly to himself.  
He imagined the man as he was on Saturday. Shirtless and hairy. He imagined his voice when he called Scout a little bunny. He jerked faster and imagined the Sniper grabbing him and holding him close for a passionate kiss, one like the pirates, Jerome and Kirk , shared in the book. Scout let out a soft moan as his hand kept jerking himself off.

The next morning Sniper and Soldier were once again the first in the locker room. Both nodded at each other as usual.  
”Morning” they both said.  
Soldier did his usual yell in the mirror and Sniper checked over his weapons before leaning on wall and pulling hat low, wanting to catch some shut eye. Spy walked in, earlier than usual. He lit a cigarette in his mouth. His eyes looked from Soldier and Sniper. Soldier averted his eyes, not trusting the snake, and thinking that if he looks him in the eye the Spy would steal his soul or some kind of foul play would happen. Spy was in a worse mood than usual. He approached the Sniper.

Sniper saw the Spy’s pointed shoes stop in front of him. He tilted his brim up so he could see the Spy’s face. Spy blew some smoke into the Sniper’s face. Sniper just inhaled the smoke through his nostrils, not going to give his team mate the satisfaction of making him cough.  
”Try to get some shots in today, mm?” RED Spy said coldly.  
Sniper frowned, “Worry about yourself, mate. My shots are just fine.”  
”Ha!” Spy chuckled.  
”You know, your real bad attitude doesn't help the team one bit. Need I remind you the colour you’re wearing there, mate? It’s RED. R.E.D.” Sniper said, keeping his arms crossed, “What’s up your ass anyway? You’re probably one of the richest blokes here” 

Spy narrowed his eyes at the Sniper. He was being more talkative than usual. He had only expected a grunt from the bushman, not for him to engage him in conversation.  
”I would support my team more if they weren't all idiots” Spy snorted.  
”Ya the only fucking idiot here” Sniper snarled.  
Soldier let out a short chuckle, as he had been standing dead still, eavesdropping on the two. Spy shot the soldier a glare. Soldier had his back turned to the Spy, and was facing his locker. He saw the Spy’s glare in the mirror and slammed his locker shut and looked over his shoulder at the pair. 

Sniper shook his head, Spy was just a bully, and hes sick of it, “Piss off”  
Sniper pulled his slouch hat back over his eyes, planning on continuing his attempt to nap before the match. Spy had other ideas however. He smirked and grabbed the sharpshooter’s hat. Sniper quickly opened his eyes, “Hey, give that back!”  
Spy noticed the Sniper’s hands. They looked different. Cleaner. He didn’t pay the Sniper’s hands too much attention usually, but he was sure the man didn’t usually have clean hands and nails. Spy would have to work out why later, he pocketed that piece of information away for later in his mind.  
”Listen here, Bushman” Spy growled, lowly. He slid up towards the Sniper’s face. Sniper pressed back against the wall even more so.  
Sniper felt odd having the RED Spy so close to him, especially after what he had done with the BLU Spy. But, surprisingly, the RED made Sniper more uneasy than his BLU enemy. BLU’s eyes were usually lustful and his lips smiling. RED’s eyes were narrowed, and his lips snarling. 

”I know your secret” Spy hissed lowly.  
Sniper tensed up. Oh no. He knew about the BLU Spy. Fuck… Sniper’s cheeks began to turn red. “Oh yeah?” He growled, lowly, wondering if the RED was full of it, or if he actually knew.  
Soldier still stood silent, trying to eaves drop as much as he could, though now he couldn’t hear much. 

”I know why you’re really here, dead…man…walking.” Spy whispered, he shoved the hat back onto Sniper’s head, then used his finger to trace a Y over the Sniper’s chest, almost exactly where his scars were. Sniper swallowed. He hadn't even thought the Spy knew about that. He was too busy thinking about the BLU.  
”And why you can never leave” a smile snaked across the RED Spy’s face, “What a sorry life you lead now. Stuck in this Hell…Purgatory, for God knows how long”  
Sniper tilted his head back, trying to keep his composure. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. The Spy knew. And it was true. He could never leave this place. If he stepped out of the respawn zone he’d die. It was the only thing keeping him alive. He was indeed a dead man walking. He wondered how much the Spy knew about the reason why. Probably everything.

”So I suggest you shut your mouth and stay out of my way” Spy said, “If you weren't RED I would hang you from the roof…So be careful, or I will just drag you out of respawn range and watch you die”  
Sniper held his breath. The Spy was scary, Sniper will admit that. He was vicious and threatening. He had just threatened to kill the Sniper, for real, forever. He knew about Sniper’s secret too. RED Spy was a force to reckon with. Sniper just nodded. Sniper thought about threatening to cut up the Spy’s suits but thought against it. He didn’t want to antagonize the man. He knew he would probably regret it. Spy smirked, glad to have shut the Sniper up. He walked over to the bench and sat, crossing his legs, and bringing the smoke to his lips. Soldier quickly moved away from the Spy, not liking the tenseness in the room. 

Sniper let himself relax. He wondered if BLU Spy knew about his secret. His leash to the respawn. His inability to leave. EVER. Sniper needed to get out of the locker room. He headed to the back door where the Spy had came from and pushed it open. He passed the Heavy and Medic on their way to prepare for the match. Again, both talking in miss match languages. Sniper caught a few English words, “Oh I doubt it” “Perhaps”  
Sniper nodded at them as he slid past them. He then bumped into the Scout. He was heading in early. That was a change. Scout blushed upon seeing the Sniper.  
”Uhhh sorry” Scout said, “uhhh nice hat…it uhhh…looks good”  
Sniper frowned and looked down to the Scout, “The other day you said it was bad”  
”Oh!” Scout remembered saying that, “yeah…yeah I did…But, now I…its ok, man. I like it” He smiled at him awkwardly.  
Sniper’s eyes looked around awkwardly too, “uh thanks, mate” 

Spy had put Sniper on edge. He felt vulnerable that RED Spy knew that about him. How long would it be until he found out about the BLU Spy.  
”Hey. I was wondering, if…You’d like to…do that thing…with me…again” Scout asked nervously and swallowed hard. He quickly checked over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind him.  
Sniper was confused, he had no idea what the runner was on about, “What thing?”  
”You know…The thing you had said you meant…yesterday…what ya did.” Scout said, his voice trailing off.  
Sniper thought back to yesterday, remembering he had accidentally killed the kid again and that he said he had meant forgiving the Scout for beating on him. 

Sniper frowned as he thought. Was the Scout asking him to kill him? On purpose?  
”Why you wanna do that?” He asked, brows furrowed.  
”Oh…Uh…I just…It was nice” Scout shrugged and looked away, blushing, “I spoke to the doc about it and he says…its ok…and I’ve been thinking on it…all last night…I wanna do it again”  
Sniper raised his brows. The Scout had ran it past the Medic first so it must be ok. If that wasn’t a lie, that is. Scout sounded sure anyhow.  
”Sure…if you want” Sniper shrugged, backing from the Scout, wanting to leave the conversation.  
”Cool…um…ok. Well later then” Scout smiled big and headed into the locker room whistling. 

Sniper shook his head, not sure what had gotten into the Scout. He moved to the kitchen, drank a glass of water then headed back to the lockers. Scout bounced on his feet, happy and excited. The Sniper said he would kiss him again. Scout wanted to give it another try. Just to be sure about how he felt about kissing another man.  
Medic and Heavy watched the Scout. Both noticed his extra excitement. The duo smiled at each other knowingly. It seemed the Medic’s advice had helped. 

During the match, around lunch time, RED Scout ran up to RED Sniper. Scout wished to grab a kiss from the Sniper up in his nest. He didn’t want to wait till after the match, and he didn’t want to walk all the way to the man’s van either. Sniper looked to him as he approached. He grabbed his machete cautiously.  
”It’s me” Scout said, “Promise…thinking we could do that thing now”  
”Now?” Sniper frowned, “We’re in game”  
He found that very nonprofessional. They could lose precious points.  
”Just one” Scout replied and stared at Sniper with his big blue eyes. 

Sniper sighed, knowing the boy probably wouldn't leave him alone until he got what he wanted.  
”Ready? You sure about this?”  
Scout nodded slowly, “Yeah…lets do it”  
Sniper watched the Scout close his eyes and lean in. Sniper stood and thrusted his machete forward and into the Scout’s stomach. He slashed it to the side, pulling his machete free from the Scout. Blood dripping from his blade. 

Scout’s eyes shot open as he felt himself being stabbed. He fell to his knees, utterly confused. He whined and looked up to the Sniper as he grabbed at the older man. The Sniper was looking down at him. His face darkened by his hat, and his eyes hidden behind the orange tinted shades.  
”Why?” Scout held back a sob.  
Sniper raised his brows, “Isn't this what you wanted, mate?”  
”No”Scout fell to his side and curled into a ball as he died, sobbing. 

Sniper watched Scout’s body fading away. Something felt wrong. Sniper was so sure the Scout had asked for that.

Scout opened his eyes in the respawn locker room. He screwed his face up, “What the Hell!?” Why had Sniper done that! What the heck!? Scout’s heart raced, and not just because of the respawn. He ran out and up to the Sniper. His eyes teary by the time he got there. He kept his distance, not wanting the camper to slice him again.  
”What the hell, man!?” Scout growled, standing at the door, “Why’d you do that for? You freak”  
His voice broke at the end. 

Sniper turned to face the emotional Scout. Scout briefly looked at the machete laying on the box by the Sniper. The Scout’s blood had been wiped away.  
”I-Isnt that what you wanted?” Sniper asked, confused, “Look…I thought that is what you wanted…”  
”Sure, you sicko! Why would I want that?” Scout retorted.  
”You’ve lost the control point!” the woman’s voice called over the speakers.  
Sniper frowned at that, again the Scout was wasting his time. It made him look bad! No wonder Spy was saying he’s shit.  
”Well that’s what I bloody thought” Sniper growled, looking back to his scope, seeing if he could help in anyway with getting the point back. He shot at the BLU Medic running to aid the BLU Soldier. 

Scout stared at the sniper. The younger man screwed up his face. Why was Sniper acting like this?  
”I…I wanted another kiss” Scout finally said after Sniper shot two more times, finally dropping the medic.  
Sniper’s head quickly turned at Scout’s words, “another?”  
Scout nodded and quickly wiped his eyes, “yeah man, wasn’t that obvious?”  
Sniper stared at him. He began to line everything up in his head. All of the Scout’s questions over the last day.  
”I didn’t kis-” Sniper stopped himself. The Spy…that BLU rat bag…He must have done it when he was disguised as the Sniper on Saturday. When he lent over….Sniper frowned. He couldn’t tell the Scout that it wasn’t him, then he’d wonder who the heck it was, and then soon work out it was a Spy, and that’d lead to them working out it was the BLU.  
”Look…” Sniper started, “I just wanted to get rid of you. Knew kissing ya would make you leave quickly. Didn’t think you’d…like it” 

Scout listened to the Sniper. He felt his insides twist. He felt like a joke.  
”Nah, you said you meant it!” Scout blurted out, holding onto the idea that Sniper hadn't been playing a game with him.  
”…That was a a joke” Sniper replied, “Sorry, mate” He looked back down the scope, wanting this situation to be over.  
Scout stared at him in disbelief. It was all a lie. He took a step from and faked a laugh, “yeah, man. I was totally joking too. Haha. “ He quickly turned on his heel and bolted out of the room. His face screwed up. He pulled out his scatter gun. 

Scout let his anger out on the battlefield. He shot down the BLU Scout, then jumped and slogged the BLU Soldier’s head with his bat. Scout captured the point by himself.  
”Come get some!” He screamed.  
Sniper watched him through his scope and sighed heavily. The kid had hurt feelings…and it’s all the BLU Spy’s fault. He had some explaining to do. 

The RED’s won and Scout ran around, smashing every BLU he saw in the humiliation round. He swung his bat into their heads until their skulls were caved in. Heavy rounded the corner as the Scout was bashing in the opposing Demo’s head in.  
”Go to Hell, you one eyed bastard!” Scout yelled, taking all the pain he felt onto the enemy.  
Heavy watched quietly, “Ok, Scout?” 

Scout shot a look to the Heavy, “Ha, I’m great!” He smirked and ran off to find another BLU before the round ended.  
Heavy sighed and went and looked for Medic. The Scout was not great. 

Sniper stayed in his nest, hoping the BLU Spy would come to him. He just looked out the window, watching the men below him scatter around like chooks with their heads off, more so than usual. He was seated, one arm leaning on the window sill, and his legs crossed. He put his finished cigarette into his open jar of piss on the window sill. He heard the sound of the decloaking device. Sniper looked to the entrance to see BLU Spy walking towards him, hands up.  
”Hoping you’d come by” Sniper said, his face blank.  
Spy smiled, “Oui? Miss me?” he stopped a few meters from the Sniper.  
”Shouldn't have kissed the boy…” Sniper frowned looking back to the window, “He’s got hurt feelings”.  
Spy raised his brows, curious as to the interactions Sniper had with the Scout since Saturday.  
”Aww it was just a bit of fun” Spy shrugged. 

”It wasn’t right” Sniper growled, not wanting to look at the Spy, “You put him off his game, putting us at a disadvantage, you caused turmoil in the group, and you lied to me…and you bloody kissed someone as me…that’s fraud, mate”  
”Oh so many big words” Spy teased.  
Sniper shot a glare to the Spy and stood up. He snatched up his machete.  
”You’re talking too much for someone so vulnerable” Sniper growled.

Spy straightened up and took a sharp inhale, “You won today…and I am a BLU after all and you…A RED. It was your fault for assuming I wouldn't play games.”  
”On your knees” Sniper growled, touching the tip of his machete with his finger.  
Spy did as he was told and slowly knelt down, hoping it would save him from the pain of death.  
Sniper placed the tip of the machete at the Spy’s neck. He pushed it in gently and dragged it along. It sliced open the balaclava, showing Spy’s pale neck skin underneath. Sniper knew exactly how much pressure he had to use to only cut the Spy’s mask and not his soft neck. Sniper had been using knives since he could walk.  
”Please” Spy said softly, looking up to the Sniper. 

Sniper slid the flat of the knife into the slit he had made on the mask. The coolness of the knife cold against Spy’s warm skin. Sniper contemplated yanking it up, revealing the Spy’s true face. Maybe slicing his face in the process too. That’d be a bonus. The snake would deserve it.  
”Don’t “ Spy growled softly. His hands grabbing Sniper’s pants.  
Sniper stared into Spy’s eyes that stared back at him, pleading for him to not pull the mask up any further. He felt the Spy’s grip tighten on his trousers.  
”Open your mouth” Sniper demanded, not removing his machete from its place at the Spy’s neck.

Spy complied and opened his mouth half way.  
”More” Sniper growled.  
Spy opened his mouth more. The Sniper was being the dominate and stern man Spy knew him as on the battlefield. Spy liked it. The way he ordered the french man around, his face so stern, his voice so rough, and his eyes hidden from Spy’s view. Even the threat of the blade at his throat, and under his mask, made Spy excited, despite the fear behind it. He felt himself harden slightly in his pants.  
”Close your eyes” Sniper said next, “And keep em closed. Or I’ll cut that mask off”  
Spy did so. He even slid his tongue out, almost welcoming what was to come. 

Sniper smirked and moved his blade away from the Spy’s neck. He reached over to the window sill. Grabbing the open jar of piss that had a few cigarette butts floating in it. Sniper could only imagine that Spy was thinking he was going to get the Sniper’s cock on his lips, but the Spy needed a punishment fitting his vile act. If he was going to abuse his lips, then Sniper was going to cover them with something the Spy would see just as vile. Sniper held his smirk as he held the jar above the Spy’s open mouth. He tipped it up. The piss falling out and onto the Spy’s face. Half the piss got directly into the spy’s mouth, the rest splashed across his nose. It soaked into his blue mask. Some of the smoke butts made it into the Spy’s mouth as well. 

Spy spluttered immediately as the urine hit his mouth. The stench and taste making him retch. His eyes shot open and he pushed away from the Sniper and fell to the side, spitting out the contents in his mouth.  
”You little, fucking, disgusting savage!” Spy growled, in disbelief of what had just happened. He could smell it all over him. His mask holding the piss. Spy couldn't rip it off either, so he was stuck with the moist mask for now. The stench stuck on his face, breathing it in with each breath. He glared at the Sniper.  
”You filthy bushman! You will-”  
Sniper kicked him in the face, making the Spy sprawl onto his side. Sniper threw the empty jar to the side and stood over him, his foot kicking him onto his back. Sniper’s boots moved to Spy’s wrists and held them down. He then squatted over him. 

”That was your punishment. We’re even now. If I ever catch you pulling that shit again, mate, we’re going to have a real problem” Sniper said.  
Sniper reached down to Spy’s lips, his thumb running over Spy’s wet bottom lip. Spy frowned as he was pinned. He glared up at the Sniper and moved his head away from the Sniper’s hand.  
”Mmm that’s a good look on you” Sniper said gruffly.  
Spy continued to stare at him, was this turning the Sniper on? Spy had heard of fetishes but never urine related ones. It also annoyed the Spy that this is when the Sniper decided to be proper dominate, and he had to pour piss on him.  
”What we have, its over” Spy spat as he struggled under the Sniper’s feet, “Merde. You truly disgust me”  
”And you truly disgust me” Sniper growled, not moving, “What you did to Scout. That’s just as vile as this piss, mate. This is what pay back smells like” 

Spy frowned at his rival. Spy almost regretted what he had done. He’ll think again before doing it in the future. Sniper stabbed his machete into the wooden floor board next to the Spy’s head. The Spy flinched at the closeness of the sharp blade that had cut him up many times before.  
Sniper slowly stood up off Spy and offered him a hand to help him up. Spy eyed it cautiously but took it and pulled himself up.


	12. Medic's Method of Teaching Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres some smut for you! Medic teaches Scout about his ass.

Spy began to fade as he was being called back to his base.  
”Mon dieu” Spy said as he stood to his feet, screwing his face up at the smell of piss he couldn’t get away from, “Please, kill me. I can’t go back smelling like-”  
He disappeared completely. Sniper raised his brows then lent down and yanked his machete free from the floor board.  
”Piss” Spy said as he appeared in the BLU locker room.  
All the BLU’s turned to look at the Spy. They all were called back at the same time, dead or not. Soldier who was standing next to him screwed up his nose at the smell on Spy, “Jarate!”  
”Aw dang, you stink!” Scout put his finger to his nose and stepped from Spy, “ha! You got jarated all over ya fancy suit!”  
Pyro did a happy dance and clapped, obviously happy at the Spy’s misfortune.  
Spy rolled his eyes and put fingers to the bridge of his nose.  
BLU Sniper laughed, “haha. Unlucky there, mate”

Spy shrugged off all of his team mates comments as he headed straight for his quarters. He unlocked the two locks, pulled off his glove and had his finger print scanned to unlock his door. He stepped into his quarters and locked the door. He yanked off his mask and took in a big breath of air that didn’t stink of piss. 

RED Heavy found RED Medic just before the humiliation round ended. Medic was hunched over the dead BLU Medic. The BLU’s coat and shirts had been sliced open to reveal his chest. RED had sliced the other medic’s chest open and had his hands in the man’s insides. Heavy frowned a little at the sight, “Doktor. Scout is not good”  
”Hold that thought, I must extract the organs before he goes back to respawn!” Medic said in a slight panicked huff. He yanked the BLU’s liver out. He pulled a plastic sleeve from his own pocket and dropped the organ in it before wrapping it up. He quickly stood, “Ah, I was getting low on livers.” 

The two began to walk back to base. This was a usual practice for the RED medic.  
”Tsk, look at all the blood on my coat. Ah, the price I pay for the medical profession. Thankfully I have a lot of bleach” Medic chuckled, still holding the liver in hand as they walked. Heavy walked next to him, “Yes doktor. But little scout, I think he not doing so good”  
”Yes, he did seem a bit more frantic than usual today, didn’t he?” Medic said from behind his mask.  
”Da. And he very angry in humiliation round. Many head bashing” Heavy continued, “He seem so happy this morning”  
”Mmmm. Ja. Something must have happened” Medic replied. He entered the base, “Coming through! Liver!”  
The RED’s that were already in the base quickly cleared a path for their medic and his new organ.  
Scout stepped to the side. He was wiping his bat clean on a towel.

Medic stopped in front of him, “Ah Scout! Sehr gut game today.”  
”Yeah, no thanks to you chuckleheads!” Scout sneered throwing the towel on the floor, “I was carrying this team”  
Soldier and Demo overheard and began laughing.  
”Carry, the lad says!” Demo laughed.  
”He couldn’t carry my little finger!” Soldier added, slapping Demo on the back.  
Spy was walking past, lighting a cigarette in his mouth, “At least he stands on the point”.  
Scout smirked at the Spy’s words. It was very, very rare that the Spy would ever side with the Scout, or even say he did good in anyway, so he was soaking in that small sentence muttered from the frenchman’s lips. 

”Ha! Ya see? I was doing the capping, fellas” Scout spun his bat in his hand, “you two were off hopping around”  
”I do not hop!” Soldier said thrusting his finger up in protest.  
Demo put a hand on the Soldier’s arm and pulled him back a little, “Aye, the lad did good. Lets have a drink!” 

Scout watched Demo and Soldier leave the room together. He went to say something to Spy when he noticed he had already disappeared. Medic had slipped off too. The doctor would be wanting to get that liver on ice after all. Heavy however was standing in front of the runner.  
”Doktor wants to speak with you”  
”I’m doing fine. I don’t gotta see him” Scout said, placing bat in his locker and heading to follow Demo and Soldier.  
”I am not asking” Heavy said flatly, following the Scout.  
Scout stopped and turned to the large man. He raised a brow, “Oh yeah?”  
”Da. Go to doktor, now” Heavy said, looking down to him.  
”Pft. I don’t thi-” Scout began before Heavy reached down and picked the scout up and slung him over his shoulder. He headed deeper inside the base and towards the medbay. 

Scout struggled in the large man’s grasp but to no avail. Scout gave up after awhile and just slumped, “ok ok! I get cha point”  
Heavy set him back on his feet. Scout frowned and dragged his feet as he continued to the medbay with Heavy. He wasn’t too happy about this force meeting with the doc. Scout’s ego was freshly torn and now he was going to have to probably tell Medic about it. He huffed.

They stopped outside the medbay and Heavy pushed one of the medbay doors open and looked down to Scout. Scout rolled his eyes and walked in through the open door.  
Medic was washing his bare hands in his sink. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His bloody lab coat had been removed. Medic looked much more casual without his coat.  
”Thank you, Heavy!” Medic smiled.  
”You are welcome” Heavy replied, “I must go clean Sasha”  
”Ok. I will see you later” Medic said before Heavy shut the medbay door and walked off. 

Medic dried his hands on a white towel and turned to face the scout. He gestured to the steel table in the middle of the room. Scout moved towards it and jumped up onto the table. He sat and folded his arms, “What?”  
Medic pulled his sleeves down and approached Scout, “Did you do the exercises?”  
Scout frowned as he thought back on last night. He had jerked himself off to the thought of Sniper’s touch and kiss. He blushed. He felt so stupid. Sniper said he had only kissed him to get rid of him, and here he was, yanking himself over the thought of the Australian.  
”Yeah, I did them, but it don’t matter” He growled, looking away, “I don’t want to talk about it” 

The older man watched the runner, curious of his change in behavior.  
”Something happen? You don’t have to tell me what it is” Medic said.  
Scout just nodded as he stared at the sterile tile floor.  
”So where does that leave you, Herr Scout?” Medic asked, watching Scout.  
Scout shrugged, “feeling like an idiot”  
”I mean with your sexuality. Did you enjoy the book?”  
Scout let out a small embarrassed chuckle, “Oh yeah…I did actually…Only up to the third chapter though” He looked up from the tiles to the doctor. 

Medic smiled, “that ist gut. Well I am sorry for whatever happened”  
He would love to know exactly what had happened, but he didn’t want to press Scout for answers. Not just yet anyway. There was a brief silence.  
”Doc?” Scout said softly, “Uh. How do…How does the” Scout cleared his throat, “man sex work? I don’t get it?”  
Medic raised his brows, “What do you mean?”  
Scout shifted on the spot on the table, sliding his hands under his butt, “Well…in the book, right. He…puts it in him”

Scout was blushing and looking at Medic innocently. He had no clue about sodomy. Medic smiled, “Ja. He puts his penis into the other man’s anus”  
Medic was so calm saying those words. Hearing the words made Scout smile like a school boy, wanting to giggle his head off.  
”Right…But…Shouldn't that hurt? How does it feel good?” Scout began to relax. Medic was being so calm and professional and Scout trusted the doctor to not go blurting these talks to everyone. After all, he said everything in the medbay stayed in the medbay. That their talks wouldn't leave these walls. He can ask whatever he wanted and not feel judged.

”It’s all in good lubrication and the prostate, Scout” Medic replied, “as well as applying stimulation to the penis”  
”The hell is a prostate?” Scout asked, having no idea what it was.  
Medic moved over to his tray of surgical instruments. He lined up the scalpel that had somehow managed to get out of line with the others.  
”It is like the G-spot for a man” Medic said calmly, “It is located in the anus”  
Scout raised his brows, and was about to ask what a G-spot was when Medic continued.  
”G-spot is a pleasure spot in a woman’s vagina. When stimulated it leads to strong sexual arousal which can result in orgasm” 

Scout blinked as he took in this new information, “…right” he nodded as if he was just understanding something.  
”It’s basically a button to feel good” Medic added and looked up from his tray to Scout, “I can show you where yours is. It is easy for me to pinpoint, then you’ll be able to find it yourself later”  
Medic moved to the sink and pulled on his rubber gloves.  
Scout watched the medic, “Sure, Doc”  
”Pull your pants down and lean over the table. It wont take eins moment” Medic said, almost smiling at how easy this all was. He pulled up his procedural mask and turned to face Scout. 

Scout slid off the table and undid his belt. Medic had examined him naked before so he wasn’t too shy about barebottoming it in front of the man again. After all he was the professional here. Scout let his pants drop to his socks then lent over the table. He propped up his elbows and tapped his fingers on the steel top “Will it hurt?”.  
”Of course not” Medic said flatly as he squeezed lubricant out of a tube onto his finger. He rubbed his gloved fingers together and approached Scout.  
A cold gloved hand went to Scout’s hip, “Relax. Breath in….” Medic said as he moved his lubed finger towards Scout’s ass. 

Scout tensed up a little as he felt a wet slippery finger touch his asshole. He did as he was told. He breathed in and tried to relax as much as he could. He was a little excited. The way the doc had been talking about this prostate, made it sound magical, and Scout hadnt heard of it before.  
”Breath out slowly” Medic said softly.  
Scout began to exhale slowly. He felt Medic’s single finger slowly push into his ass. The finger slid in slow and easy. Medic’s other hand rubbed Scout’s hip, “Sehr gut, Scout. Very good. Stay calm.”  
He slid his whole finger into Scout then slowly back out, “Does that hurt?” He slid the finger back in. 

It felt weird, he had never felt the sensation of something going into his ass before, but it didn’t hurt.  
”No, doc” Scout said, staring ahead, biting his lip.  
Medic stared at Scout’s ass. It was beautiful. The skin so soft and each cheek firm. The hand on his hip slid back to his cheeks and pulled one cheek to the side a little so Medic could see his finger enter Scout more. Medic bit his own lip under his procedural mask. He felt an erection grow in his pants. He slowly swirled his finger inside the Scout, his finger rubbing against the walls inside of Scout. 

Scout let out a chuckle, “That feels weird”  
Medic’s finger found the prostate, “ah, here it is” he gently stroked and prodded the prostate inside of Scout, “How does that feel?”  
Medic wanted to finger Scout hard, make him beg and whine and maybe even bleed a little, but he had to hold back. The Scout would run if he was rough with him straight away. Plus, might turn the Scout off of ass play all together, especially if he hurt him.  
Scout closed his eyes as he focused on the feeling inside of him. The poking and prodding stirred feeling deep inside of Scout’s stomach. He furrowed his brows slightly as he tried to work out if it was good or not. 

He let out a soft moan as Medic applied a little more pressure, “Ah yeah, doc. That must be it”  
Medic continued a steady pace with his finger, “Und its as easy as that. Prod, pat and or ‘come hither’ motions on your prostate and your partner can help bring you to orgasm”  
Scout moaned again, his dick hardening between his legs, “Feels really good”  
The runner blushed as he felt himself get an erection. He kept his eyes shut, almost too afraid to open them up, “Uh. Maybe you should stop, Doc”  
Scout’s words sounded weak, his own body betraying him as his hips gently rocked back against the hand at his rear. He however just said that because he was feeling embarrassed. He felt like erections weren't normal medical examination procedure. 

Medic didn’t stop though. He kept his finger going in and out of the Scout’s tight ass. His free hand rubbing Scout’s ass cheek.  
”Perhaps an example is best” Medic said, “I am happy to show you”  
Scout was glad Medic didn’t stop. He gripped the table’s sides as Medic went a bit faster with his finger. He felt Medic slip a second wet finger in. Scout gasped softly, but then moaned.  
He screwed his eyes shut more, “Fuck…” he breathed.

”It feels good, doesn't it?” Medic said, sliding his free hand up under Scout’s shirt, running his gloved hand over the Scout’s back.  
Scout nodded, “Fuck yeah. It made me rock hard” He let out a breathy chuckle.  
”That is good” Medic said calmly, holding his professional composure.  
Scout pushed back against Medic’s fingers, “Ah.” he moaned, whining a little. Precum beaded up on Scout’s penis.  
”Harder. I can take it” Scout whined.  
Medic smiled at how eager Scout had became. He fingered him a bit faster and harder. 

Medic kept up the pace. Soon Scout couldn’t help himself, he grabbed his own dick and gave it 5 quick jerks before cumming onto the floor and his hand. Medic smirked as he felt Scout tense around his fingers. Scout’s legs tensed and he went up on his toes as he came, “Ahh fuck”. It hadnt taken much at all to make the young man orgasm.  
Medic slowly removed his gloved hand, “Sehr gut, Scout. Your prostate feels healthy too”  
The doctor moved to the bin and removed his gloves.  
Scout panted as he stayed hunched over the table, “Ah…that’s good doc” He chuckled, straightening up. He pulled his pants back up and did his belt. 

”I will need you to fetch Heavy for me” Medic said wetting a cloth in the sink. He wasted no time in getting to the cleaning up.  
Scout nodded, “Yeah, too easy” he panted.  
”I know you wont, but don’t tell Heavy what happened just now. I wish to be the one that tells him” Medic said, eyes on the cloth.  
Scout froze, “What? D-d-doc you cant tell him!”  
Medic smirked and pulled his mask under his chin, “Oh, it is ok. Heavy is my boyfriend”  
Scout swallowed hard. He felt his insides knot up. The big Russian was the Medic’s boyfriend.  
”Aw geez, no…You’re joking right? I’m dead! He’s going to kill me!” Scout yelped, quickly hugging himself with his clean hand.  
Medic chuckled and moved to the mess Scout made with the wet cloth, “No, he wont. I promise.” 

Scout felt his heart racing inside his chest, he couldn’t believe the medic wanted him to go get Heavy, his boyfriend, directly after what had just happened. He was sure that it would be something to be mad about, even if Medic was just teaching him about his body. But, he had to trust the doc. Medic hadn't done wrong by him yet. If the man said Heavy wont kill him, then he’ll have to trust him.  
He nodded, ‘ok, ok. I’ll go get him”  
”Wash your hands first” Medic demanded, wiping up the floor.  
Scout nodded and moved to the sink and gave his hands a quick wash, “Thanks, doc”  
He couldn’t help but blush as he left the room. 

The giant said he was going to clean his gun, so he was probably in the locker room. Scout headed there. Heavy was indeed there. He was cleaning his mini gun.  
”Yo, Doc says he wants to see you” Scout said, trying to remain as casual as possible.  
Heavy looked up and nodded at the smaller man, “It went well?”  
Scout bit his lip and nodded quickly, “yeah, yeah, fine”  
He quickly turned on his heel and did what he did best; run. He wanted to get as far away as possible from the large man. He had no idea how he was going to react to Medic telling him he had just made him cum. Scout had seen Heavy crush someones skull with just his bare hands! The Scout was terrified.

Medic was at his desk when Heavy finally arrived. Again the lamp on the desk was the only light source in the room.  
”Scout said it went well” Heavy said, approaching the desk.  
Medic filed some papers away, eyes down on his work, “Ja. I fingered him till he orgasmed over the floor”  
Medic’s voice was calm, as if he was talking about picking groceries from the store, and not about fingering someone that wasn't his partner.  
Heavy tensed up at his lover’s words. He folded his arms and angrily exhaled through his nose. 

”He was curious about how it all worked. So, I showed him” Medic said calmly, now shifting his gaze to his lover, “Do not be upset. I was thinking we could have some fun with him. It has been boring as of late, nein?”  
Heavy frowned. He did agree that his and Medic’s sex life had been a bit boring lately, but he couldn’t help but feel conflicted at the medic’s words.  
Medic stood and moved around the table towards Heavy, “Do not be mad at the boy, I was the one that suggested it all. He is so easy to manipulate”  
Heavy had no doubt that was true. He knew how the Medic was. And he assumed Scout would never ask for such things from Medic, especially when he had freaked out so much over a simple kiss. He remained silent as Medic moved around him, circling him slowly. 

”He is very handsome and tight” Medic said, “I would love for you to feel him too, and to hear his moans”  
Heavy felt Medic’s arms slide between his own from behind. The man’s hands bare. Medic grabbed Heavy’s folded arms and yanked them undone and down to Heavy’s side. Heavy let Medic undo his arms. Medic then hugged him from behind and nuzzled his head into Heavy’s back. His hands rubbed over the larger man’s chest. Medic only felt comfortable with touching Heavy with bare hands. Their was something intimate about it. A way Medic could show his larger lover that he cared without words.  
”Did he touch you?” Heavy asked, still annoyed, still not ready to let this go.  
”No” Medic said, closing his eyes, “I wore my gloves too, mein Bär. It was just to show him the potential of the prostate”

Heavy sighed. He loved feeling the German against him. His hands stroking his chest, his head nuzzling into his back. Medic wasn’t always affectionate and Heavy was always happy when he finally did decide to show some affection. Heavy usually didn’t like being touched, but his lover was an exception. That touch made him feel warm and loved.  
”It is ok” Heavy said softly.  
Medic smirked at the Heavy’s words. He opened his eyes, “Oh, I will make it up to you”


	13. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little bit. I know i gotta add more stuff into these chapters =_=

Lavender candles burned slowly. They sat on the bench by the sink, on the shelves and two on the small table by the white clawfoot bath. BLU Spy’s bathroom was truly a place of relaxation and pampering. It had beautiful blue and black tiles across the floor and walls. A large golden framed mirror sat above the sink. On the bench was a line of french colognes. Expensive and soft black towels hung from the golden rods on the wall. SPY sat naked in his tub that was full of warm water. His feet hung out at the end, his arm hanging over the sides, one hand holding a cigarette out of the water. He lent his head back and closed his eyes. He brought his cigarette to his lips and took in a long drag. 

This was were he could truly relax. His body being soothed by the warm water, the lavender scent pleasing his nostrils, and his mind pretty much at peace as his quarters was locked up tight and he could go maskless. Usually the candles were great, but tonight Spy could still smell the scent of Sniper’s piss on him some how. He took the cigarette from his lips and exhaled slowly from his mouth. The smoking helped with the smell. The piss had such a strong smell, the Spy feared he’d be smelling it for a long time, no matter how much he scrubbed. It wasn’t the first time he had been hit with Jarate, but it was the first time it got in his mouth, and so much of it on his mask. 

He rubbed his eyes before opening them and looking at the small scars on his fingers. Perhaps he deserved this for what he did to the RED Scout. He smiled at the thought of what might have happened between the Scout and Sniper after he had kissed the runner in the Sniper's form. How he wished to have seen it. Perhaps the Scout tried to kiss him again, or maybe he told everyone. He chuckled as he imagined the scenario. Though the Sniper had said the scout had hurt feelings, so perhaps the scout had hoped for more. He laughed again to himself and took another drag of his smoke. If piss hadn't been involved, Spy would have loved the treatment Sniper was giving him as punishment, would have encouraged him to pick on more of Sniper’s friends. However, piss was a strong deterrent.

After the bath he slipped into a fresh suit. He eyed himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie. He then ran his bare hands through his salt and pepper hair and down to his prickly stubble. He had a small X scar on his chin. He stared at himself grimly before pulling on his mask. He reached out to a bottle of cologne but stopped himself. Sniper’s nose was like a dogs and Spy doesn't want to risk blowing his cover. Spy left his quarters and walked with his head held high. He stopped by the engineer’s workshop and took a torch while the Texan’s back was turned. He slid out of the BLU base, no one really noticing, all too busy moping about the loss that day and headed towards the RED Sniper’s van. Spy had no intention of engaging with the bushman, after all he had said they were over. He just wanted to watch him. Something the pair seemed to have in common; voyeurism. 

Everyone on base was interesting to watch when they thought they were alone, but at the moment, Spy found his interest on the RED Sniper. He was really the only RED he could spy on comfortably due to his isolated living quarters. He was curious about those scars too. He knew they were the markings usually for an autopsy, the Y-shaped incision on his chest. It was a mystery he’d love to unlock.

Spy turned on the torch when he was a good distance away from the BLU base and was surrounded by darkness. He shone it in front of him on the red dirt as he made his way towards the Sniper’s van. A coyote howled in the distance, making the Spy stop briefly, looking towards the sound. He continued on. He noticed a small fire burning in a barrel outside the sniper’s van, the sniper standing next to it. Spy clicked off his torch and used the darkness to find a good boulder to hide behind and spy from. 

Sniper was in his RED shirt with his brown pants. He had his shoes off, loving the dirt between his toes, it reminded him of home when he’d run and hunt with the aboriginal tribe that took him in during a small period of his life. He closed his eyes, wishing he could go back and live that life again. Live off the land and not have to worry about money or murder. He would also like to remove his shirt but after having the scout run up to his van the other day he didn’t want to risk another team mate seeing his scars. Though he highly doubted someone would come this far out this late. He looked up and around at the dark around him. 

”I’d see them coming” he thought to himself and began undoing his shirt. Sniper liked wearing as little clothing as possible when alone. He pulled his shirt off.  
Spy watched, feeling like the show was just for him, he couldn’t help but smile. Sniper yanked the shirt off, revealing his hairy chest and arms. He hung the shirt over his chair by the barrel. A billycan sat over the fire, Sniper’s dinner heating up inside it. Sniper then walked towards Spy’s location. Spy stiffened as the Sniper approached. His hand quickly went to his watch. Sniper stopped almost 10 meters from. The light from the fire just reaching his back, his front now shrouded in darkness. He turned his body to the side and unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. 

Spy rolled his eyes, “what was with this guy and urine?” he thought as he watched the Australian begin to pee. Sniper let out a groan of relief as he peed. The light from the fire illuminating the stream. Spy swore he could smell the pee from earlier still on him, and at the sight of more urine, he felt like he could feel it on him. He shuddered a little. He saw the sniper’s hand move.  
”No. Don’t do it” Spy thought as he watched.  
Sniper put his hand into the stream of urine and let it run through his fingers. Spy narrowed his eyes. Sniper flicked his hand once he finished peeing then stuffed himself back into his pants and zipped himself up. BLU Spy shook his head in disbelief. Having finished peeing the Sniper moved to his camper and went inside. He returned with a tea towel and a fork. He grabbed the billycan from the fire, using towel as a glove and set the can in the dirt. He squatted by it and flung the tea towel over his shoulder. He used the fork to mix the contents of the can around to help it cool. 

Once the can had cooled a bit he picked it up at the base with the towel then sat on the chair and began to eat slowly.  
”Fook’n Hell” he swore as he burnt his tongue slightly. He ate slower and with a scowl. He stopped halfway through and left fork in the can. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it to his nose. He took a big inhale. Spy narrowed his eyes, trying to get a look at what it was. He froze when he saw it. It was his glove. Sniper closed his eyes and took another long inhale of the blue glove at his nose.  
Spy was in awe as he continued to watch the Sniper sniff the glove with enthusiasm. It seemed so animalistic. Sniper had his eyes closed as he breathed in a few more times. He then slid the glove back into his pocket and continued on with his dinner. Spy had no idea what to do with this information. It seemed Sniper was definitely still interested in the Spy despite the whole Scout ordeal. Spy stayed still and silent as he watched the other man finish his dinner and set the can on the ground. Sniper looked at his nails and frowned. They were still clean and neat. He dragged them along his brown pants. 

The night was quiet besides the odd cricket and coyote howl in the distance. Spy watched Sniper sit staring at the fire for what could have been half an hour. Spy’s legs were getting uncomfortable. Perhaps it was time to leave. A slither was felt by the Spy’s ankle. He froze. He couldn’t see what it was but he knew something had just moved past him. He then heard a small hiss. In fear Spy yelled and quickly flung his leg out as he stood. He jumped back, wanting to get away from what could only be a snake. 

At the sound of the yell Sniper’s head shot up. He quickly stood, his hand going to his rifle which was leaning on his camper. Spy danced into the light, shaking his legs frantically. A small 60cm beige snake was flung off the man’s leg and onto the dirt. It quickly slithered away into the darkness. The orange light flickered with the flames.  
Sniper narrowed his eyes, “What are you doing here?” He kept a hold on his rifle.  
BLU Spy straightened up and cleared his throat. He adjusted his tie, “Ah good evening monsieur Sniper”  
”You were bloody spying on me, werent you spook?” he frowned heavily then blushed at the thought of the Spy seeing him sniff the glove like a dog in heat.

Spy shrugged, “I came to say sorry”  
That was a lie, but he was sure the Sniper would happily take it.  
Sniper lowered his rifle, “Yeah?” he cleared his throat, “How long were you there?”  
That brought a smile to Spy’s lips, “Long enough~”  
Sniper quickly put his rifle back down, propped up against the camper, he let out a nervous chuckle. His cheeks reddening.  
Spy held his smile, was so funny to see the bushman blush.  
”I uh…I like smells and…Its been awhile since…Ive been with someone. Its nothing personal” Sniper admitted. 

”Do you forgive me for the prank on the boy?” Spy asked.  
Sniper nodded.  
”And I forgive you for the jarate…But I warn you…” Spy dropped his smile, “don’t ever do that again”  
”Don’t mess with my team mates off hours and we got a deal” Sniper said, folding his arms across his bare chest.  
Spy let out a small chuckle and approached the Sniper, “Deal”  
Sniper went to put a hand to Spy’s hip but the Frenchman quickly stepped from, “Non! I saw where you put that thing!”  
”I washed my hands, promise” He chuckled.  
”Do it again” Spy narrowed his eyes, not trusting him to be clean.


	14. Don't Sniff That, Sniper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, ya'll. More to come next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is better!  
> Writing was so bad in the last chapters, sorry guys : ( 
> 
> Hoping to get dick RED Spy more into it and more Sniper x Spy. Also hope to add drawings to these stories. Gotta stop being so lazy D8 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

”Again” Spy said. He sat crosslegged on the bench next to the camper’s sink as the Sniper had just finished washing his hands.  
Flicking his wet hands and wiping them on his brown pants he growled, “Mate, Ive washed them three times. They're bloody clean”  
”Why did you have to feel your own urine?” The Spy questioned, shaking his head.  
With a shrug the Sniper replied, “I just like it, alright? I don’t wanna talk about it no more”  
The bushman frowned, lent against his cabinet and crossed his arms. He looked the visitor over, glad to see him again, despite what happened earlier that day. Honestly he thought he’d never be blessed by the Frenchman’s visitation again. 

A blush came to his face as he remembered the blue glove in his pocket and how the Spy had seen him sniff it. He looked down to his bare feet and chewed on his lower lip. At least the Spy didn’t seem to be asking about it any more, thank God. Sniper can barely explain it himself. He just likes to sniff. The glove was something new. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Almost missing the days were he interacted with no one for weeks on end. No drama. Just him and the land. 

”Thinking are we?” Spy asked as the Sniper had gone quiet and closed his eyes, “Or falling asleep standing up again?”  
There has been a time or two where BLU Spy has crept up on a snoozing RED Sniper. However, he had only found out he was asleep when he got close. The Sniper had fallen asleep standing up like a horse, gun still in hand. It was such an easy kill. It almost pained Spy to take such an easy kill, but a kill is a kill and a point is a point.  
Sniper usually woke up in respawn with no idea who or what had killed him. 

Sniper let out a hearty chuckle, slowly opening his eyes “Oh you seen that have you?”  
”First thing I noticed is that you weren't talking to yourself, mumbling as you do~” Spy cooed and smiled, waving a gloved hand around as he spoke, “Standing around like a bloody idiot”  
The Spy mocked the Sniper’s Australian’s accent.  
”Don’t really notice it” Sniper admitted, paying no mind to the mockery, it was Spy’s nature after all.  
He was used to being alone, he rarely paid attention to what was thought and what was thought out loud.  
”You’re very hard on yourself” The BLU slid off of the bench, “When you miss a shot or two. You’re not a robot, you know. You’re allowed to miss”

Slowly the BLU unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off. Sniper stepped from the cabinet and opened it for him, handing the Spy a coat hanger. Again Spy began hanging his items of clothing on a coat hanger. He stripped down to his suit pants and socks and hung the hanger on the top of the cabinets door. Mask still on of course. As he was outstretched, reaching the top of the door, the Sniper lent into him and kissed his masked neck. The man’s thoroughly washed hands went to Spy’s small hips. He bit his neck through the mask. A soft exhale left the Spy as he drooped his arms around the Sniper’s neck. He closed his eyes, letting the other do as he pleased. Hands wandered from Spy’s hips, to his ass. Sniper pulled Spy in close to him, their hips meeting. He moved his lips from Spy’s neck to his shoulder. Leaving soft kisses and soft bites. On the third bite he applied a bit more force. This warranted a moan and a grind from the BLU. Their hips pushing against each other, both men getting more worked up with each movement. 

Giving Spy’s ass one last grope, Sniper’s hands moved to the Spy’s front and began undoing his belt. Soon he had it undone and his hand in Spy’s pants, fishing out his erection. Spy opened his eyes and looked to the Sniper, “You’ve really come out of your shell”  
The Sniper smirked and ran a tongue over his top teeth, “Shut it”  
He slowly jerked Spy’s cock.  
Spy moaned softly, “Make me”  
”Dammit Spook” Sniper chuckled, stepping from, taking his hand off the Spy, “On your knees” 

”Haha” Spy smiled and shook his head, “Non. No way”  
After what happened today, he really didn’t want to trust the Sniper again.  
Sniper chuckled at that as he undid his own pants. They dropped to his ankles and he stepped out of them. He wore no underwear, his erection standing at attention. Stepping back up to the Spy, Sniper grabbed Spy’s hands and pinned them up above the Spy’s head.

They frenched deeply, pressing their erections together. Spy pushed back against the Sniper with his hips as his arms were pinned above him. This is what he wanted, what he loved. A smile came to his lips as he had a thought. He pulled free from the kiss.  
”On your knees” he smirked.  
Opening his eyes to meet the Sniper’s gaze, he watched Sniper do as he was told. The Sniper let go of the Spy’s hands and gently dropped to his knees, not losing his eye contact with the BLU.  
Without another word Sniper opened his mouth wide. It surprised the Spy how submissive the Sniper was being, but he had to admit he liked it. Especially after how the Sniper treated the Spy this afternoon. To have the roles reversed felt good. 

He put a hand in Sniper’s hair and guided his penis into the open mouth. Sniper closed his eyes once he felt penis enter his mouth. He closed his lips around Spy and moved his head. Sniper could only assume he as shit at sucking dick, after all this was his second time ever doing it. So when the Spy let out soft moans during, Sniper had to smile inside. Each moan was like a pat on the back, a “good job”. Sniper was a sucker for praise. As he bobbed his head, he slowly moved his hand to his own hard on that was aching to be touched. The Spy’s moans turned Sniper on something crazy. However, Spy used his foot to push Sniper’s hand away before he could start jerking himself, “No touching yourself. This is about me”  
A whine escaped the bushman, but he did as the Spy said. He placed his hands behind his back, holding an elbow in each hand. His hands had to hold something other wise they’d wander back down to his dick again. 

Spy smiled as he watched Sniper below him. He could tell the man was trying his best to please him. Licking and sucking and bobbing his head the best he could around Spy’s cock. With each moan the Spy released, it seemed to fuel the other, making him bob his head faster or suck a little harder.  
”mmm very good” Spy said with a soft smirk, “You may use your hands, but only on me”  
Sniper opened his eyes and looked up at him. He pulled his mouth free, “Ya having a right good time, aren't you?”  
Spy nodded and petted Sniper’s hair back as the other man’s hands slid up his suit pants. They gripped the top and yanked the pants down to the Spy’s ankles. Sliding back up the bare legs, the hands went between Spy’s legs. One going for his cock, jerking it, and the other one sliding to the back, a finger stroking the Spy’s asshole.

Again the Spy was surprised by the Sniper. He took a sharp inhale when he was grabbed and jerked. Using his hand to jerk, the sniper slowly began to suck the tip of Spy’s cock, closing his eyes again. He pushed his finger tip gently into Spy, just fingernail deep and left it at that. Spy moaned. Biting his lip he lent his head back and began thrusting with Sniper’s hand. The little intrusion of his ass drove him crazy. He wished his finger was lubed, but knowing it was dry he was glad the Sniper didn’t push it in any further. It was teasing. Spy could only imagine the finger going in further. Imagine it being the Sniper’s slick dick. 

The Sniper jerked faster and soon the spy arched and moaned as he came. Sniper stopped when he felt his mouth fill up. He slowly took his mouth from Spy’s dick and kept his lips closed. Spy panted and looked down to the Sniper. The Sniper put his own hand to his mouth and he slowly let the Spy’s seed slide out into his palm.  
”ugh non” Spy said, his brows furrowing at the sight of Sniper’s actions, “Please don’t”  
Sniper lifted his palm to his nose to sniff the cum.  
Spy had to let out a laugh, Sniper was like no person he had ever met, “The sink. Oh mon Dieu. Sniper, please”

The other man looked up to him with big innocent eyes, like a child who had picked up something they shouldn't have, “What? Smells different from mine.” He slowly stood and washed his hands in the sink again.  
Spy put his fingers to his eyes, in disbelief of Sniper’s words, “You are beyond words…”  
With a chuckle Sniper turned off the water, “My turn?”  
He went to embrace the Spy, but the other man moved from, “I think not” He began grabbing his clothes off the hanger and dressing. 

Sniper stood naked with his hardened penis between his legs, “What? Hey, that’s no fair, mate”  
Spy didn’t reply. Sniper kept watching him dress. Once dressed head to toe he turned to face the Sniper. He winked at him and exited the camper. Sniper quickly pulled on his pants and ran to the door to watch the BLU disappear into the night. He sighed and shut himself inside his camper to take care of himself. 

* *

The Scout usually spent his time out in the common room but not tonight. Not after finding out the secret relationship between Heavy and Medic. He didn’t dare run into the large Russian accidentally. Medic said he was going to tell him what had just happened. Scout was locked in his room, sitting on his chair, hands under his ass. He wiggled a little, feeling his bony fingers on his butt cheeks. Medic’s finger inside him had felt so nice. He chewed on the inside of his mouth as he thought. Tomorrow he would have to face the Heavy. He would see him for the match. Scout swallowed hard as he remembered several times when Heavy punched the enemy to death or broke their necks with one hand. He also had to think about Sniper. How embarrassing was that? That stupid dirty recluse making a fool out of him when he PISSES in jars. Tonight, Scout would get very little sleep. 

Scout made sure he was late to the locker room the next morning. He wanted everyone to be busy with their own things. He wanted to avoid Heavy and Sniper all together. Heavy out of fear and Sniper out of embarrassment. Slinking in, head low, Scout went to his locker and opened it up. He pulled on his black cap. He looked around for his two troubles. Sniper stood against a wall across the room, hat pulled low, most likely sleeping. Good. Same as usual. Scout slowly turned, looking to Medic and Heavy. The pair stopped talking and smiled softly at Scout.  
This made the runner feel uneasy. He didn’t know why but his stomach churned. He expected the Heavy to rush over to him and snap him like a twig but he was smiling at him! 

The match went as it usually went, this time BLU’s winning.  
Sniper sat in his nest and played with his machete as he waited to be found by a BLU in the humiliation round. He heard the screams of his other team mates as they were found by the BLU’s. Sniper heard boots ascend the stairs. He knew straight away that it wasn’t Spy. He prayed it was Demo or Soldier. They gave quick exploding deaths. However, Sniper’s heart sunk as his attacker rounded the corner. The BLU Pyro walked into the room, backburner in hand and a duck hat on top of their gas mask. 

Burning. Sniper rarely had to go toe to toe with the Pyro, so rarely suffered burning to death. But the times he had, he most definitely put it as number 1 worse way to die. He felt bad for the spooks. Standing up, ready to accept his death, Sniper smiled smally, “aint that cute”  
He nodded to the Pyro’s hat.  
The Pyro tilted their head back and forward then petted their own hat and gave a happy mumble. They set their flame thrower to their back then punched their gloved hand into their palm, “mmhmm mmgh!”  
They were hunched over slightly, holding their fist in their palm, looking at the Sniper expectantly. 

Sniper stared, a bit unsure what the Pyro was asking. He pulled his pants up a little at his knees and copied the Pyro’s stance, hitting his fist into his palm. This made the Pyro nod happily, “mhh…mhpph…mprh!”  
They threw their fist into their palm three times before throwing out a scissor shape with their fingers.  
”Oh! Rock, paper, scissors!” Sniper smiled, understanding now, “yeah, mate” 

They pounded their palms, “Rock, paper, scissors” Sniper said and threw out a rock. Pyro threw out paper and laughed. With a spin the Pyro slammed their fire axe into the Sniper’s neck. Sniper fell down, his legs twitching. The Pyro cheered.

* *

The young runner was still trying to avoid the Heavy. As soon as he respawned he quickly ran back to his room. He would go for food later that night, after everyone was retired to their rooms. Usually the Scout ate earlier so his stomach was rumbling, “yeah yeah I’m getting ya something” He said to his gut as he walked towards the kitchen. He rounded the corner and ran straight into the Russian’s chest. He stumbled back, “Hey, watch I-” 

The Scout froze, “Ahhh Heavy…man.”  
”Is ok, Scout” Heavy said, “Do not worry. I am not mad”  
Heavy held his small bath bag and had a towel over his shoulder.  
”Oh, youre not? The doc tell that it was his idea? I didn’t do anything!” Scout protested sliding his hand to his own nape, “It was nothing”  
The giant nodded, “Scout is good. I know Scout would never hurt me. Doktor was helping you. You have lot to learn”  
Scout chuckled nervously, “Not that much…”  
Heavy raised his brows at the Scout, “If you say so’

Heavy continued walking to the showers, “Doktor wants more from you”  
”huh?” Scout followed him, “Cha mean?”  
”Doktor thinks Scout is very handsome” Heavy looked down to the younger man, “Young”  
”ohhhhh, I’m sorry man. I aint breaking up nothing am I?”Scout began to pick at his nails. He began to feel bad, like he was breaking the duo up, “The Doc came to me…”  
”No. Doktor will be Doktor” Heavy explained entering the showers. There was no one else in there.  
”He will teach you more if Scout wants” Heavy continued, setting his bath bag down on a half wall of a shower cubical then hanging towel over it, ”Heavy would like to help” He said, keeping his eyes down.


End file.
